DCW: Drama Championship Wrestling
by Double Swagger
Summary: Yeah that's right it's DCW slight crossover with TWE will happen eventually. Hope you apply for your OC's chance at fame, glory, and the gold. Apps Open
1. Chapter 1

Alright a couple Guidelines for this fic 1. No Character from TWF, DWE, or TWE are allowed in. I.E they can be related to those oc's 2. You must finish the review to the end. 3. Don't gibe me being a muscleheaded 6 ft 7 giant at 200 pounds that ain't realistic.

Real Name:

Billed Name (It can be the same name as his real one just incase for gimmicy characters) :

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown:

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Skin Color:

Bodytype:

Personality:

Regular Clothes:

Wrestling Clothes:

Wrestling Similarity:

Wrestling Style:

Theme Song:

Signatures:

1.

2.

3.

Finishers (Only two):

1.

2.

Paired Up:

If yes with who:

Manager:

Ring Entrance:

Accesories:

Face or Heel:

* * *

That's the app form hope you have the time to put in your character just fallow the guidelines and you'll most likely get in.

That's all from DS like I wrote before hope you apply


	2. So Far In

These are the official titles it isn't hard to know what title is for what division and what type of wrestler example would be a hardcore styled wrestler would go for the Xtreme Championship.

DCW Omega Championship (Big Gold Belt with a big O in the middle):

DCW Woman's Championship (White strapped golden belt):

DCW North America Championshipv(Silver Belt) :

DCW Tag Team Championship (Two Gold Belts saying Tag Tag):

DCW Xtreme Championship (Silver title with a Green X in then middle):

Anybody who reviewed is in this story so far if you have any question's just PM me about it you can post up to two characters Team's are considered only one character.

Yeah so far this is the PPV Schedule

Rumble Royale (Royal Rumble January)

Breakin Rules (Febuary Only Hardcore Matches)

Wrestlezone (Biggest PPV of the Year March Fic start's the week after)

Last Stand (April)

Rock Bottom (May)

Summer Smackdown (June)

TWE vs. DCW (July Self Explanatory)

Breakdown (August)

Surrender! (September)

Here Comes the Pain (October)

Champions vs. Challengers (November Main Event Six Man Intergender Tag Team Elimination Match all titles are on the line once one person is eliminated the person who eliminated him is the new champion and is out of the match also eliminated)

New Year's Takedown (December)

* * *

That's what I have at this point I hope to get some more before I start but if I have to I'll start with whatever I got add in the TDI Characters and go from there.


	3. DCW: Week 1

DCW Omega Championship:

DCW Woman's Championship:

DCW North America Championship:

DCW Tag Team Championship:

DCW Xtreme Championship:

* * *

"Welcome to DCW: Velocity for our inagural we have five matches on this card and all titles are on the line as were looking for new champions Eh" said Alejandro who looked much older at around 36

"We sure are and our main event to of the best on the Indy Scene Tobey Parker has been wrestling since he was 17 has been in the buisness for 9 years but he's facing an opponet who's a second generation superstar in "The Sniper" Thresh Crash who's been on the scene already for almost five years" said Paul who was a 27 year old who had short combed black hair and wore a purple suit.

"Yes and now that were direct competition to my old company TWE we're going to dominate them" said Alejandro.

"But let's talk about this upcoming match it's Daniel Pheonix vs. Roland Glacier vs. Phil Parsons in a triple threat match for the " said Paul.

"Yeah and we've scene all three of them before on the indy but Paul as a guy who's never been in the ring before who are you going for in this match" asked Alejandro.

"I'm going to go with Daniel I've scene all three of them extensively Roland and Phil are both similar to the point they'd be a good tag team but both have huge ego's which would cause a clash between these two and Daniel would be able to pick up the scraps of what these two beats would do and win" said Paul.

"I'm going to go against you and say Phil he's been given the official title of the next Duncan and he's one of the few wrestler's I respect I'm going with Phil to show us why they call him the next Duncan" said Alejandro.

Backstage with Lindsey

"I am here with ... Tobey Parker" said Lindsey after second's of trouble. "So uh Tobi you have a match later tongiht for the Omego Championship"

"It's Omega" said Tobey.

"Oh right well what is your thoughts" asked Lindsey.

"Well I've been training hard for this match and being the inagural DCW Omega Champion and truthfully I expect my Straight Edge way of life to be the difference maker here tonight my body is clean from toxins allowing me much clearer thought process and I hope to win and show the Straight Edge way of life can be a real diffrence maker to making an inspiration that we can all do it" said Tobey.

"Well that's all our time good luck" said Lindsey.

**(Seeing Red plays)**

"This is a singles match for the DCW North America Championship introducing first from Tuscon, Arizona at 6 ft 1 and 200 pounds Daniel Pheonix" said the announcer.

"This guy is my favorite to win" said Paul.

"Yes you said that under five minutes ago but honestly does he have the size to face off against his opponents" said Alejandro.

(Fuck You by Ceelo Brown)

"And opponent number two from Winnepeg, Manitoba, Canada at 6 ft 3 and weighing 240 pounds "V2D" Phil Parsons" said the announcer.

"He is called "V2D" which stands for Version 2 Duncan" said Alejandro.

"Yeah well I just can't see him winning tonight even Duncan himself would against these two" said Paul.

(My Way by Limp Bizket)

"Introducing last but not least from Vermont, Colorado at 6 ft 2 and weighing 247 pounds "The Iconic Enigma" Roland Glacier" said the announcer.

"I honestly think Roland might be the strongest person in this match and from what we've seen in the indy's the most vicious of the three" said Paul.

"Yes the RRG Driver is somthing vicious and he has no problem doing it from the ropes" said Alejandro.

All three circled the other as Daniel launched himself at Phil with a double leg takedown. But Roland grabbed him from behind and nailed him with a back suplex. But Phil was up and ready and dropped Roland with a stiff shoulder block fallowed by a big leg drop across the throat.

... 1 .. Daniel stops the count.

Daniel nailed Phil with a couple stiff elbows to the skull fallowed by a neck breaker.

... 1 ...

Roland stops the count

Roland grabs Daniel and goes for a hook clothesline but Daniel ducks and drop kicks Roland from behind. Phil runs up at Daniel who counters with a big T-Bone suplex over the ropes to the outside.

"What a move Daniel just tossed Phil outside the ring lifting all 240 pounds" said Paul.

"That was a quick move and now Paul has the advantage" said Alejandro.

Roland grabs Phil from behind by the hair and dropped him across his knee with a back breaker. Roland then continued pounding savagely with some hard elbows to the head before hitting a snap reverse DDT.

... 1 ...

... 2 kick out.

. Roland glared and started stomping on Daniel's arm and slapped on a cross arm breaker as Daniel cried out in pain. Roland wouldn't let go as he started grabbing the ropes for more pressure while the ref wasn't looking. As Daniel started screaming and finally went to tap out Phil jumped Roland with a big knee drop across the throat and shoved Daniel off before looking for the pin on Roland.

... 1 ...

... 2 .. kick out.

"Damn Phil almost just stole the match" said Alejandro.

"Yeah and you would have been right with your pick" said Paul.

Roland got up and drove Phil to his knees with a big kick to the stomach and then lifting him up and hit a sit out scoop slam.

... 1 ...

... 2 .. Daniel stopped him with his bad arm

Roland glared at Daniel grabbing him by the hair and hitting a knee arm breaker. Fallowed by two more and then Roland tied Daniel on the ropes with his bad arm and pulled applying pressure as he screamed in pain. The ref counted to four and Roland let go but then while the ref was admonishing Roland, Phil started on Daniel as well as Daniel was screaming agony except there was no count. When Roland turned around Phil nailed him with a Fame Asser

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

. kick out.

"So close Phil almost won this match after a that Fame Asser" said Paul.

"Yeah but is Daniel out I don't think he can lift either Roland or Phil" said Alejandro.

Daniel grabbed Phil and went for the T-Bone Suplex but was unable to pick him up and failed as Phil grabbed him and hit him with the Delinquints Curse.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Phil grabbed him up again and whipped him to the ropes and hit him with a big running shoulder block taking Daniel down once again. Roland grabbed Phil from behind and hit him with a clubbing punch to the back fallowed by a russian leg sweep. Roland then took Daniel down as he got up with a running clothesline and as Roland grabbed a running Phil and dropped him with a spinning spine buster.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Roland glared as he grabbed Daniel up who started nailing some stiff left handed jabs and hooks until Roland took him to his knees with a stiff knee to the stomach.

"Damn what a knee from Roland on a fired up Daniel" said Alejandro.

"Yeah it cooled Daniel off whon at this point I think has no chance he has to little strength to fight back with." said Paul.

Roland grabbed Daniel up agian but Daniel went from behind for a German Suplex but couldn't lift Roland up no matter how hard he tried. Roland finally flipped Daniel into a snapmare and hit with a stiff knee to the back. Roland celebrated but Phil got up right behind him and went for a German Suplex but Roland flipped to his feet in spectaculor fashion. Roland then raked Phil in the eyes and nailed him with the RRG Driver. Roland looked at the ropes and grabbed Phil up again for the RRG Driver again from the top but Phil pushed himself off to the floor. Roland got back into the ring but was met by a Sweet Chin Music from Daniel.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match and new DCW North America Champion Daniel Pheonix" said the announcer.

Daniel got on the top turn buckle proclaiming his win with his new title. Phil attacked him from behind with a powerful left handed clothesline fallowed by a stomp on the stomach and kick to the head as Daniel went to the top rope for the Pheonix Splash. Roland from behind parted his legs so Daniel crotched himself and then nailed him the RRG Driver from the top rope as the fan screamed in shock.

"Dear lord look what Roland has just done Daniel might be out with a broken neck" said Paul.

"Yeah Daniel looks dead" said Alejandro.

Roland walks off as does Phil eventually as a medical team grabs Daniel unto the gurney as they carted him off as the silent fans looked at the fallen new champion.

"Yes well the next match is for the DCW Tag Team Championships with to well dark and creepy teams Skull n Bones vs. The Scream-Os" said Paul.

"Yeah and will the next match leave another person on the injured list" said Alejandro.

**(Until The End by Breaking Benjamin plays)**

"This is a tag team match for the DCW Tag Team Championships introducing first at a combined weight of 475 pounds accomapanied by Scarlett Pandora Jameson, the team of "Ruthless" Jared Bones and "The Reaper" Zero Skull, Bones n' Skulls" said the announcer.

All three come out as thier music plays in black and white lights. In a bizzare look Scarlett short at 4 ft 11 was wearing a yellow sundress with a match headband and was trying to sell Skull N' Bones merchandise that were in a messanger bag. Next to Zero and Jared it was quite a scary and fucked up sight.

**(Drop The Bombshell by Powerman 3000)**

"And thier opponents at a combined weight of 430 pounds the team of Wrath and Crimson The Scream-Os" said the announcer.

They come lifting thier hands up as they ran to the ring and pose. Jared drop kicks Crimson off of the turn buckle to the outside and then Zero slams Wrath in the ring just as he turned around.

"This is bullshit look what they just did" said Paul.

"And Scarlett is giddy with happiness" said Alejandro.

The ref rings the bell as Zero and Wrath start with Zero hitting a stiff forearm to the skull and whipping him to the ropes and hittng him with a snap scoop slam. Zero then drops an elbow on Wrath's neck and tags in Jared as they hit a double backbreaker. Jared stomps on Wrath's skull with a couple stiff stomps and then running to the ropes and hitting a running senton bomb.

... 1 ...

... 2 kick out.

Jared fallowed locking in an heel hook as he kept the hold in. Crimson got up to his turn buckle as he waited for the tag. Jared tagged in Zero who hit a big soccer kick to the stomach as Jared kept on applying pressure before sliding out of the ring.

"Jared and Zero definitely taking the fight to the Scream-Os" said Alejandro.

"And those belts mean just that much to both these tag team that they will not quit" said Paul.

Zero started stomping on Wrath's ankle as goes to the outside while grabbing Wrath by the leg. He swings the leg into the ring post for times until the ref tells him to stop as he counts to four. Zero let's go while making a show about it and Scarlett swings his leg into ring post as now Crimson is going balistic. Zero and Scarlett grab both his leg and jerk backwards and Wrath collides groin first against the steel ring post and Zero slides into the ring and goes for the pin.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

.. Wrath's leg is under the bottom rope.

Zero tags in Jared and they go for the Skull n Bones attack but Wrath tucks his head in and a spring boarding Jared collides against the canvas knee first.

"This could be comeback central for Wrath all he has to do is make the tag to Crimson" said Paul.

"Yeah but I believe that Skull n Bones are good enough to make sure Wrath is the only one in this match" said Alejandro.

Jared tags in Zero as Wrath dives for the tag but Zero grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back at the last second as the tag missed. Zero lifts up Wrath and whips him to the ropes and nails him with a big boot to the skull.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Zero can believe it and whips Wrath to the ropes again and hits a spinning power slam.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Zero glares and lifts up wrath for the Skull Crusher but Wrath spins out and nails Zero with a drop kick all the way to the taller man's face. Zero crawls to Jared as Wrath is slowly going to Crimson and Zero tags in Jared but Wrath dives and tags in Crimson who hit's a spring board clothesline as he starts off.

"Crimson is looking to turn the tide around" said Paul.

"This could be what they've been waiting for" said Alejandro.

Crimson fallows as Jared get's right back up with a couple straight jabs then a big uppercut and puts Jared for a DDT. He runs at Jared's corner and kicks Zero off the apron and slams Jared with a Tornado DDT ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Crimson hit's a spring board leg drop ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Crimson tags in Wrath and they hit the Hear You Scream but what's this Scarlett is busy distracting the ref yelling at him. As Wrath nears at Scarlett he lifts her up by the hair to the apron. Zero shoves Crimson into the ref and Jared low blows Wrath from behind and Scarlett grabs his head and drives it against the top rope. Jared turns him around into the Shattered Bones.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winners of this match and new DCW Tag Team Champions Bones N' Skulls" said the announcer.

The crowd boos them as Scarlett hands them both a belt as Crimson tries to help his brother up who's out cold.

"Well this has been a great tag match until Scarlett interfered to gives Bones N Skulls then win" said Paul.

"Yeah and our next match is a six way tables elimination match for the DCW Xtreme Championship" said Alejandro.

**Backstage with Lindsey**

"I am here with "The Iconc Enima" Roland Glaze can you talk to us about your attack on Daniel" asked Lindsey.

"First of all it's "The Iconic Enigma" Roland Glacier and second of all Daniel got lucky that's it and this is simple if Daniel is injured how can he defend the title and I talked to Maclean about this in two weaks at Last Stand it will be me vs. Daniel for the DCW North America Championship if Daniel doesn't show up I'll instead fight Phil Parsons for the title either way their's a new champion in DCW and his name is the Iconic Enigma Roland Glacier" said Roland before looking at Lindsey. "Call me"

Roland then walked off as Lindsey gave the sign to go back to the ring

**(In The End by Linkin Park)**

"This is a six man elimination tables match and it is for the DCW Xtreme Championship introducing first from Detroit, Michigan at 6 ft 1 and 215 pounds "The Extreme Enigma" Neo Daniels" said the announcer.

"Neo Daniels calls himself Extreme this could be his kind of match" said Alejandro.

**(Gangsters Paradise by Coolio)**

"And opponent number two from Toronto, Ontario, Canada at 5 ft 11 and weighing 210 pounds "Da Gangsta" Ezekiel Irvine" said the announcer.

Ezekiel was in his rapper clothes as he comes out most of the croud are chanting wannabe as he is flipping them off.

**(Aces High by Iron Maiden)**

"And third from Capecod, Massachusets at 5 ft 5 and weighing 214 pounds "The Pheonix" Alexander Luciano" said the announcer.

"Alexander hopes to win a title and from what I've seen in the indies is a primed talent" said Alejandro.

**(Hell Yeah by Rev Thoery)**

"And fourth from Modesto, California at 6 ft 1 and weighing 235 pounds "The Evolution" Randy Legend" said the announcer.

"Randy Legend was one of the prime cantidates to go for the Omega Title Shot but he was instead taken for Tobey Parker and from what we know he's pissed about it" said Paul.

**(War by Sick Puppies)**

"And his opponent from Canada at 6 ft 1 and weiging 200 pounds Harold McBeth" said the announcer.

"Harold looks to become the an Xtreme Champion here tonight his chances zero" said Alejandro.

**(Eye of the Tiger by Survivor plays)**

"And the sixth opponent at 6 ft 2 and weighing 220 pounds from Brooklyn, New York "The Lethal Weapon" Nathen Wolf" said the announcer.

As Nathen is walking down to the ring Ezekiel punches Harold in the face and hit's a takedown as they roll out of the ring. Randy then runs at Alexander as Neo dives over the ropes at Nathen. Nathen kicks him in mid air straight in the ribs and throws him head first into the ring post. Nathen then goes into the ring but he's caught by Alexander's drop kick to the face. On the outside Ezekiel swung Harold into the steel steps hard as he set up a table as he grabbed Harold and put him on the apron. Ezekiel goes on it as well and hit's the Drive by Shooting (Fireman's Carry Bulldog) through the table eliminating Harold.

"Harold is out in under four minutes by Ezekiel who hit Harold with a dastardly sneek attack" said Paul.

"Eh it's all legal there's no disqualifications" said Alejandro.

Nathen inside the ring was being double teamed by Alexander and Randy as they hit a double him toss. Ezekiel grabbed Alexander from behind and whipped him into the turn buckle. Ezekiel then went for a running clothesline but he meets the turn buckle and Alexander catches him with an Order Up. On the other side Neo grabs Nathen with a couple quick chops as he slid into the ring. Ezekiel rolled out of the ring as Alexander fallowed going to the top rope for something big. In the ring Neo had tossed in a table as Alexander went for the Straight Ace but Ezekiel countered and shoved Alexander forward through the spanish announce table as he is also eliminated.

"Ezekiel has just eliminated Alexander aswell and Ezekiel now has two superstars out of this match" said Alejandro.

"The rest better be careful Ezekiel might just be striding his way to the Xtreme Championship" said Paul.

Nathen fallowed with a couple stiff kicks to the stomach of Ezekiel as he went out of the ring. Nathen applyed a chicken wing onto Ezekiel but Ezekiel ran back and rammed him back first into the ring post. In the ring Randy and Neo were having a back and forth fist fight with neither wanting to back down. Finally Randy went for a wild right but missed and Neo took him down with a Twist of Fate. Neo looked down at Ezekiel and Nathen and ran to the ropes and spring boarded off in a cork screw crossbody. Neo fallowed lifting up Nathen as he grabbed a chair from under the ring.

"Neo has a chair!" yelled out Paul.

"Yeah and this isn't good for Nathen" said Alejandro.

Neo took a wind up swing but Nathen dropped to the floor and Neo whacked a staggering Ezekiel to the floor. Neo fallowed kicking Nathen to the floor. Neo slowly went to the top rope but Randy from behind gave him a forearm. Randy then moved the table forward as he grabbed Neo from the top rope for a Breakdown but Neo refused to budge. Randy started throwing punch after punch until Neo shoved him off and Randy barely missed the table. Neo climbed back to the top but Nathen grabbed his leg. Without missing a beat Ezekiel tossed a chair into Neo's back and Neo fell off and unlike Randy he went through the table.

"Elimination number three for Ezekiel" said Paul.

"Yeah and Ezekiel definitely has been MVP of the match" said Alejandro.

Ezekiel grabbed the chair and hit Nathen in the back. Ezekiel fallowed with a russian leg sweep as Randy moved to the outside. Ezekiel grabbed the chair as Randy came at him and chucked it at his stomach. Ezekiel fallowed throwing Randy stomach first into the announce table. Ezekiel then whipped Randy into the ring but Nathen grabbed him and round house kicked him from behind. Nathen then grabbed Ezekiel and layed him across a near by table. Nathen went to the top rope for the Warrior's Way but Ezekiel moved out of the way and Nathen went through the table as Ezekiel rose his own hand in victory.

"Ezekiel has a total of four count it four eliminations" said Alejandro.

"Yeah and Ezekiel might just eliminate them all" said Paul.

Randy grabbed Ezekiel from behind and nailed him with a spear. Ezekiel went for a low blow but Randy grabbed his hand and picked him as threw him into the steel steps. Ezekiel grabbed something from his pockets as he slipped it on. Ezekiel went to punch Randy but Randy caught his hand and delivered a hip toss. Randy set up the table to end it as he delivered a Future Shock to Ezekiel and then put him on the table. Randy then went under the ring and had ... DUCT TAPE. Randy taped Ezekiel to the table as he went to the top rope and delivered an elbow drop through the table.

"Winner of this match and new DCW Xtreme Champion Randy Legend" said the announcer.

Randy raises the title up Ezekiel can't believe it.

Ezekiel grabs Randy's shoulder and starts yelling at him. Randy shuts him up with a Breakdown in the middle of the ring.

(Gail Kim's theme plays)

"This match is for the DCW Woman's Championship introducing first from Malibu, California Bridgette Summers" said the announcer.

"Bridgette could be the first DCW Woman's Champion here tonight" said Alejandro.

(Calling to the Night by Natasha Ferrows)

"And her opponent at 5 ft 5 and weighing 147 pounds from Detroit, Michigan "The Evil Angel" Maria Mcintyre" said the announcer.

"Maria Mcintyre is a second generation diva" said Paul.

"Yeah she comes from TWE:NEXT winner Alistair Mcintyre and Mai Sanchez" said the announcer.

Maria and Bridgette lock up and Maria hit's a snapmare to start us off and delivers two straight kick's to Bridgette's back. Maria then lifts up Bridgette and slams her straight down with a scoop slam. Maria runs to the ropes as Bridgette get's up and hit's a spinning sleeper slam. Maria then drops Bridgette with the Night's Calling.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match and new DCW Woman's CHampion Maria Mcintyre" said the announcer.

Maria celebrates on the top rope but Heather slides into the ring as Maria celebrates. As Maria turns around Heather nails her with the Feather Kick (High Round House Kick). Maria is out could in the center of the ring as Heather start's kicking at her. Bridgette turns around to help Maria but Heather kicks her in the stomach and nails her with the belt.

"Dear lord Heather has taken out both Bridgette and Maria if that isn't a statement I don't know what is" said Paul.

"Yeah but can Heather take away the belt from Maria" said Alejandro.

"Not to sound harsh or anything but it's time for the Omega Title Match who will be our new champion Tobey Parker or "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said Paul.

**I'm Not Afraid, To Take A Stand**

"This match is for the DCW Omega Championship introducing first from Atlantic City, New Jersey at 6 ft 0 and weighing 235 pounds Tobey Parker" said the announcer.

"Tobey Parker comes from the Straight Edge mentatlity but can it help him against the cold and calculation Thresh Crash" said Paul.

"That's the million dollar question Thresh has a quick mind and great in ring school plus natural instinct he's always a threat" fallowed up Alejandro.

"Yeah well Tobey wants to set an example while Thresh want's to live up to his family name I can't wait" said Paul.

**I Could Bleed for a smile, Could die for a gun**

"And his opponent hailing from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada at 6 ft 2 and weighing 211 pounds he is a second generation superstar "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh Crash slowly walk's out and goes on one knee and faked he was holding a sniper and then shoots pointing directly at Tobey as fireworks shoot out through the ramp fast as if the imaginary bullet propelled them. Thresh then slid into the ring.

Thresh and Tobey start off in a lock up. Tobey quickly put's in an arm bar but Thresh rolls through but is met by a forearm. Thresh then stumbles back as Tobey fallows with a running japanease arm drag. As Thresh get's right back up Tobey starts hammering him with some elbows and whips Thresh into the turn buckle. Thresh dodges under a running elbow and starts chopping Tobey in the corner as the crowd chants woo as they hit. Thresh then goes to whip Tobey to the ropes by Tobey switches it as Thresh runs to the ropes but grabs the top turn buckle and spins into a drop kick catching Tobey in the face.

... 1 ...

kick out.

"What a switch up fom Thresh as he nailed both feet into Tobey's face" said Paul.

"Yeah and Thresh showed veteran skill there for a one count only though" said Alejandro.

Thresh starts driving elbows into Tobey's neck as he pulls on and slaps on a sleeper hold. Tobey tries to get out as Thresh drives a couple knees into Tobey's back. Thresh then goes for a russian leg sweep but Tobey catches him with a couple elbows to the stomach and then whips Thresh to the ropes and nails him with a spine buster.

... 1 ...

... kick out.

Tobey lifts Thresh up and whips him to the ropes for another spine buster Thresh counters into a monkey flip as Tobey falls hard. Thresh then fallows up going for a Drive By Kick but Tobey grabs his leg and manages to put in the ankle lock as Thresh screams in pain.

"Ankle Lock, Ankle Lock" screamed out Alejandro.

"This could be all over so soon" said Paul.

Thresh starts banging his hands against the floor as he crawls to the ropes. Thresh grabs the ropes as Tobey is forced to let go as Thresh rolls out the ring walking gingerly on the hurt ankle. Tobey runs to the ropes and hit's a body press through the second and third ropes. Tobey get's up as the crowd is cheering him on. Tobey whips Thresh into the steel steps but he jumps over the steps. Thresh then runs at the steps and clothesline Tobey to the floor as the crowd cheers even louder. Thresh then throws Tobey into the ring who goes for a clothesline but Thresh kicked him in the stomach and hit a Crash Suplex.

... 1 ...

... 2 ..

kick out.

"What a Crash Suplex but not enough for the three count" said Paul.

"Yeah and these two are giving these fan's as we are just over the ten minute mark.

Thresh grabs Tobey for the Sniper Lock but Tobey counters moving left and right until he nails a jaw breaker. As Thresh staggers back Tobey grabs Thresh for the anaconda vice but Thresh counters with a couple elbows and then hit's a back suplex. Thresh then goes slowly to the top rope as the fan's are silent. Thresh goes for the split legged diving headbut and it connects as the fan's cheer on Thresh.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

Thresh glares as he whips Tobey to the ropes who comes back with a big clothesline. Tobey then looks for Thresh to get up and nails a reverse spinning power bomb as Tobey goes for the cover.

... 1 ...

... 2 .. kick out.

"These two are leaving it all in the ring" said Paul.

"Yeah but who will end this night as Omega Champion" said Alejandro.

Thresh and Tobey both are getting up as they start throwing punches at each other with Thresh realing from a big one. Tobey goes for the DDD but Thresh jumps out of the way as he clothesline Tobey to the floor. Thresh then grabs the ropes as Tobey get's up and hit's a spring board RVD styled kick.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

.. kick out.

Thresh can't believe he didn't get the pin as he lifts Tobey up and he looks to slap on the Sniper Lock. But Tobey refuses to have the hold put in as he rams Thresh back first into the turn buckle as Tobey slowly staggers forward. Tobey turns around and is met by an amazing sniper lariat.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

"Thresh can't believe it he thought he had this match and so did the fans I'm amazed by Rojo's resicliancy" said Alejandro.

"These two are having a match of the night no questions asked" said Paul.

Tobey is slowly getting up to his feet but Thresh takes him straight back down with a low drop kick as both feet collide into his face. Thresh starts laying the boots down on Tobey's face and put's him in a rear head lock. Thresh is screaming taunts at him as he continues putting pressure in the hold as he slips in a sleeper hold. Tobey is trying to fight out of it as Thresh continue's applying pressure on the hold. Tobey's is starting to get woozy as he slips into deadweight. Tobey somehow get's the will to fight as he climbs up to his feet as he put Thresh in a fireman's carry. Tobey nails The Cleansing as the crowd is screaming.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

"It's not over can you believe it Tobey had this match over with" said Paul.

"Can either of these two men finish this match and look Thresh has just been busted wide open" said Alejandro bewildered.

Thresh and Tobey are both slowly getting up as Thresh is busted wide open by The Cleansing. Thresh and Tobey are starting to get into a fist fight as Tobey's is also opened up as both continue raining down punches on each other. Thresh rakes Tobey in the eyes and runs to the ropes for a Spring Board High Kick but Tobey grabs the leg and slaps on the ankle lock as the fan's rise out of thier seats as he has the hold in again. Thresh is almost at the ropes but Tobey pulls him back into the middle of the ring as Thresh is screaming in pain as the crowd is cheering both competitors on.

"Ankle lock is on once again this match is almost over" said Paul.

"Now The Sniper will find a way out" said Alejandro.

Alejandro's claims seemed very dumb now as a bleeding Thresh seemed to be going the Stone Cold - Hart route. Suddenly Thresh pushes himself up and rolls through and Tobey collides against the turn buckle and put's in the Sniper Lock out of nowhere. And Finally Tobey is out cold as the ref raises his hand and it falls three times.

"Winner of this match and new DCW Omega Champion Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh raises his hands in victory as he limps on his injured ankle as his music plays and the fans are still bursted out of thier seats and our show comes to an end with a new world champion.

* * *

I liked this chapter personally and I had diffrent ideas for world champion until finally I went with Thresh vs. Tobey with Thresh winning at that point I had three diffrent endings for the match including a Tobey Win, A Randy Legend Win, and the one I went with a Thresh win.

This has been DCW by Double Swagger.


	4. DCW: Week 2

DCW Omega Championship: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash

DCW Woman's Championship: "Evil Angel" Maria McIntyre

DCW North America Championship: Daniel Pheonix

DCW Tag Team Championship: Bones N' Skulls - Jared Bones and Zero Skull

DCW Xtreme Championship: Randy Legend

Alright I managed to get Web Dragon to seen me what he thought of the show and similar to his old styl on TWF this is his review for DCW Week 1. In other news there will only be three weeks between PPV's for most of them also this is also instated for TWE so expect an explanation from D'Champ if you read his story.

Phil Parsons vs. Daniel Pheonix vs. Roland Glacier

Honestly it was a great match but I had a coupe things that were strange to me it makes no sense for Roland to be the one pinned considering from what I read he's the one feuding with Daniel not Phil.

WDR: 8.5/10

Bones n' Skulls vs. The Scream-Os

Good tag team match showed Bones N' Sklls as the heels and hopefully you'll have a good tag team divsion.

WDR: 7.5

The Xtreme Championship Battle Royal Tables Elimination.

This match was definitely not match of the night but it was definitely the one which had a great results. Ezekiel became a major heel in Xtreme Title devision with his sneek attacks, luck, and dirty skills. All of them had an excuse for losing so it didn't do anything bad to them and even if it did Ezekiel definitely got some points and it had a great ending.

WDR: 9.0/10

Divas Match

it was a squash plan and simple there was no other divas there so I won't even rate it.

World Title Match.

Match of the night what could I say it had a story of these two wanting the title that much. Tobey wanted to end it quickly and I actually thought if I were watching this live I would have expected the first ankle lock to end it. These two continued to the point they left the other busted wide open and Tobey had the ankle lock in for a second time. Finally great ending with Thresh rolling through the anlle lock Tobey hittting himself on the turn buckle chest fist and as he bounced back Thresh ended it with the Sniper Lock.

10/10

Overall

35/40

Rating: A

* * *

"Welcome to DCW: Onslaught and last week we had a new Omega Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said Paul.

"Yeah and we are slated to be presented by our Omega Champion right about now" sai Alejandro.

(Walk Away from the Sun by Seether plays)

"Please welcome your new DCW Omega Champion of the world "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh walks down wearing a black vest over a white shirt and dark colored jeans as the belt is slung over his shoulder as the crowd is cheering him hard.

"Thresh Crash won the Omega Title by defeating Tobey Parker" said Alejandro.

"Yeah but what does he have to say tonight" said Paul.

Thresh goes into the ring with a wide cocky smile.

"Welcome to DCW the home of Thresh Crash" said Thresh as his first statement as the crowd pops. "Now last week I defeated Tobey Parker he had foolish ideals Straight Edge there is an edge your crossing just it isn't straight you bloody fag" Now the crowd starts to look at Thresh and stops thier cheering.

"Straight Edge mentality is nothing to the Sniper mentality but I admit I had some pre match frustrations and Tobey won't be here this week after I destroyed him" said Thresh. "First off all I was watching the show in my private locker room and I saw something disgusting I saw the biggest failure of a champion of all time Randy Legend"

The crowd now starts booing Thresh. "Randy Legend is nothing but a farce he had to use Duct Tape, Fucking Duct Tape, that is not how wrestler's wrestle we don't go and use screwin duct tape, I don't use Duct Tape to win my matches I use pure wrestling ability something Randy doesn't have so he goes for the cheap little look at me audiece I'm going to pander to you" said Thresh. "It's personally dis-" said Thresh before being cut off.

(Hell Yeah by Rev Thoery)

Randy starts walking down to the ring with his Xtreme title.

"What the hell does Randy think he's doing interrupting the Omega Champion" said Alejandro clearly peeved.

"Did you see the way Thresh was talking about him" said Paul.

Randy slides in the ring with a mic.

"You know what Ted" said Randy before being cut off.

"My name is not Ted" replied Thresh in a cold voice.

"Right it's Theodore" said Randy.

"It's not Theodore"

"Right it's trash"

"It's no-" said Thresh before being cut off.

"Your damn right it's Trash cause that's all you are you go out here insulting me about using a weapon in a match where all weapons are allowed who do you think you are Trash cause if you don't shut your mouth that tonight I'll be leaving not only the DCW Xtreme Champion but also the DCW Omega Champion" said Randy.

Thresh is red in the face "Who do you think you are?" questioned Thresh.

"Randy Legend you go a problem with it" said Randy as he shoved Thresh back.

(Not Afraid by Eminem plays)

Tobey starts walking out as the crowd cheers him louder.

"Randy" said Tobey as he looks at Randy then turns to Thresh. "Trash" Tobey says to Thresh as the crowd is laughing.

"You both think this is funny don't you but you know what your jealous and both of you know it im the Omega Champion and neither of you can say anything against that" said Thresh.

"Right how about we change that right he right now with a triple threat match" said Randy.

"Wait" said Thresh as he moved back to the ropes.

(Perfect Insanity plays)

Chris starts walking down to the ramp as he looks at them. "Randy as much as I believe you are deserving of a title shot to the fact I labled you as one of the best in DCW but there's just one problem you are the current Xtreme Champion as such we can not have you competing for another title" said Chris.

(Gangster's Paradise by Coolio plays)

"Yo" said Ezekiel as he comes down next to Chris his hair is mixed up. "The truth is that motha fucka in the ring isn't the DCW Xtreme CHampion and I got proof" says Ezekiel. "Role the clip"

It shows Ezekiel taped to the table as Randy dives off and in slow motion until it stops with Randy about to drop the elbow.

"You see look at his leg it already fell and the table's breaking he never put me through the table he put himself" said Ezekiel.

Chris looks at the video "He's right so that means" said Chris.

Randy cut him off "Ezekiel you can have this title only if you come down here and get it" said Randy.

"Fine I will" said Ezekiel as he ran to the ring but was met by a spear. Randy waited for him to get up hit him with a gut kick fallowed by the Future Shock as Ezekiel sputters all around the ring. Randy then drops his title on Ezekiel and pushes him out of the ring with it.

"There now what about our triple threat" said Randy.

"Fine then at Last Stand Thresh will defend the title against Randy Legend and Tobey Parker and the Xtreme Championship is vacated" said Chris as the crowd cheers huge.

"No, No, No what have these two done to deserve a title shot" screamed Thresh.

"Your right I can't just make a match like that so our main event tonight will be Randy Legend and Tobey Parker in a tag team match vs. you and a partner of your choosing if you win you get to pick your opponent at Last Stand they win we have a triple threat for the title" said Chris as his theme plays.

Thresh sneaks out of the ring with his title glaring at both Randy and Tobey.

"Big news Thresh has to find a partner to face Randy and Tobey" said Alejandro.

"Yeah but can he find a partner after the way he has insulted this sold out crowd in Mephis, Tenessee" said Paul.

"This is a number one contenders tag team match introducing first from Athens, Greece at a combined weight of 430 pounds Wrath and Crimson" said the announcer.

"Wrath and Crimson almost won the titles last week" said Alejandro.

"And thier opponents at a combined weight of 400 pounds from Nebraska the team of Rex Ryder and Lex Glyder" said the announcer.

"These two are recently signed here to DCW" said Paul.

Rex and Wrath start us off as Wrath has Rex in a head lock. Rex is throwing some elbows at Wrath's stomach but Wrath counters with a big knee straight into Rex's face. Wrath tags in Crimson and they hit a double drop kick fallowed by an aided standing moon sault. Crimson whips Rex to the ropes and hit's him with a stiff shoulder block. Crimson tags in Wrath as they put Rex in the tree of woe and hit their tag team signature move.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... Rex put's his foot on the rope.

Rex jumps and tags in Lex who goes for a spring board cross body but Wrath drop kicks him in mid air as Lex is hurt hard on the floor. Wrath picks him up and tags in Crimson and they hit the Hear You Scream!.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winners of this match and new number one contenders to the DCW Tag Team Champions Wrath and Crimson" said the announcer.

As Wrath and Crimson celebrate Jared and Zero got to attack them as they both slide in the ring. Wrath quickly jumps off the turn buckle he's in and nails Jared with a missle drop kick and Crimson goes for a top rope crossbody as he hit's Zero. Skull N' Bones flee from the ring after the repelled attack.

"Bones N' Skulls went to attack Wrath and Crimson but they managed to repel thier efforts." said Paul.

"Yeah and this definitely has bragging rights over the tag team champions of DCW" said Alejandro.

"This is a singles match introducing first from Winnepeg, Manitoba, Canada at 6 ft 3 and weighing 240 pounds "V2D" Phil Parsons" said the announcer.

"Phil was in a great triple threat match last night where he was not the one pinned" said Paul.

"And his opponent from Michigan, Detroit at 6 ft 1 and weighing 215 pounds "The Extreme Enigma" Neo Daniels" said the announcer.

"Neo has much more experience then Phil can that be the diffrence maker" said Alejandro.

"Yeah but Phil has gotten this far off what he calls raw talent" said Paul.

Neo and Phil start off in a lock up as Phil pushes Neo into the corner. Phil starts punching at Neo in the corner until the four count where he backs off before sucker punching Neo right in the face. Phil plays up to the crowd but Neo goes to the second turn buckle and hit's a bulldog. Phil get's back up to be hit by an Enzugeri Kick as Phil falls down once again. Neo fallows up going to finish it with a twist of fate but Phil pushes him off and Neo collides with the turn buckle and Phil hit's a back suplex. Neo slowly staggers to his feet to be met by a him by a Rise Against Driver as Phil goes for the pin.

... 1 ...

... 2 kick out.

"Close one by Phil almost taking out the Extreme Enigma" said Paul.

"Yeah and Phil would get his first DCW Victory" said Alejandro.

Phil lifts up Neo and whips him into the turn buckle and hit's a clothesline in the corner fallowed as Neo staggers forward with a spinning reverse power bomb. Phil is on fire as he looks for Neo to get as he goes for the Delinquent Death Drop but it's countered by Neo at the last second into a twist of fate.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

Neo get's back up as he slowly goes to the top rope for the Swanton Bomb but Phil rolls out of the ring. Phil drags a hurt Neo out of the ring and whips him chest first into the steel ring post. Phil then whiped Neo right back into the ring and waited for Neo to get up as he sent him right back down by a running shoulder block.

"Phil is taking it to Neo here and he looks to be ending this" said Alejandro.

"Yeah it was close but no cigar" said Paul.

Phil got up as he started screaming at Neo to get up who slowly did so using the ropes. Phil kicked Neo in the stomach and fallowed with a fisherman suplex and then a low drop kick as Neo's head popped up against the canvas. Phil measures Neo and nails the Fame Asser as he goes for the pin.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Phil can't believe it lifting Neo up without wasting a second and hitting the Delinquent's Curse fallowed by whipping him to the ropes and hit's the Delinquent Death Drop. Finally Phil puts in the ReBel Lock and Neo taps out seconds later for the win going to no other then Phil.

"Winner of this match as a result of submission Phil Parsons" said the announcer.

Phil goes and grabs a mic. "Alright I think I proved tonight that I'm the rightful challenger at Last Stand to go for the belt so I want to call out my opponent at Last Stand "The Iconic Enigma" Roland Glacier" said Phil.

After a couple seconds Roland walks down to the ring wearing his casual clothes. "I must admit we had a great match last week so without that pesk Daniel out of the way we can have an even better match" said Roland.

"Yes we can and we will when Daniel comes back whichever of us is champion will easily defeat Daniels" said Phil.

(Seeing Red plays)

Daniel's comes out walking stiffly.

"I think both of you forgot a little somebody namely me" say Daniel.

"Your injured I saw it with my own eyes" said Phil as he pointed at Roland "He injured you"

"He didn't injure me he did hurt me though but I'll get my veangence later at Last Stand on Roland but for you Phil I want you next week" said Daniel.

"What hell no" said Phil.

"Fine then if you win we have another assured triple threat match at Last Stand" said Daniel.

Phil looked both ways before smirking "Fine then" replied Phil.

"Wow next week Phil Parsons will take on Daniel Pheonix and if Phil wins he get's to be in a triple threat for the title at Last Stand" said Paul.

"Is that really a smart move by Daniel he will be medically cleared to compete next week but he can be easily reinjured" said Alejandro.

"This is a non title match introducing first from Ottawa, Canda at 5 ft 4 and weighing 124 pounds Heather Chang" said the announcer.

"Heather attacked Maria after she won the title in a brutal assault as she staked her claim for the woman's title" said Paul.

"Yeah but can she beat Maria here tonight which would almost assure her a title shot" said Alejandro.

"And her opponent she is the DCW Woman's Champion of the world at 5 ft 5 and weighing 147 pounds "Evil Angel" Maria Mcintyre" said the announcer.

Maria and Heather lock up as Maria slaps on a head lock. Heather hooks her leg onto Maria's from behind and takes her down with an inverted russian leg sweep. Heather starts hitting some elbows to make Maria let go of the head lock until her hands fall back and Heather kicks Maria in the ribs and whips her to the ropes. Heather goes for a hip toss but Maria counter's landing on her feet and hitting a pele kick out of nowhere.

... 1 ...

... 2 .. kick out.

Heather goes to roll out of the ring but Maria drags her back to the ring. Maria fallows going for the DTM but Heather counters into a small package.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

"Heather almost stealing the match right there" said Alejandro.

"Yeah and definitely that could have ended the match right there" said Paul.

Heather is taken down by a quick double leg take down Heather nails a couple straight elbow's to Maria's head while Maria grabs Heather's arm for a cross arm breaker. Heather counters putting in a dragon sleeper but Maria rolls backwards into a neck breaker.

... 1 ...

... 2 kick out.

Maria lifts Heather up for a Tiger Driver but Heather counters into a drop kick straight into Maria's face as the commentators playing up the athletic move.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

. kick out.

Heather fallows up with going to the top rope as she is staying up like a hawk for Maria to get up. Heather goes for a flying crossbody as Maria get's up and Heather hit's it.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

"Heather almost got the win there over the Woman's Champion" said Alejandro.

"Yeah and Heather showing some great flexibility like the drop kick while being Tiger Bombed probably the counter of the night" said Paul.

Heather starts sherieng as she is looking for the Feather Kick. Heather goes for it but Maria ducks under it and grabs her from behind and goes for a backslide.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Maria get's up and goes for a clothesline which hit's but Heather get's right back up into another clothesline fallowed by a drop kick to the chest. Maria grabs Heather from behind for the Night's Calling but Heather grabs the ropes as Maria continues trying to for the hold. Heather rakes Maria in the eyes as Maria is covering her face Heather measures Maria and goes for the Feather Kick but Maria ducks and runs to the ropes and hit's a spinning sleeper slam.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

"So close for Maria" said Paul.

"Yeah and these two are having a much better match then last weeks" said Alejandro.

Heather start's getting up to her feet as Maria grabs Heather up for a Tiger Driver but Heather fallows with a back body drop. Maria head rocks up Heather runs to the ropes and nails a running kick.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Heather can't believe it and goes to the top rope and goes for a diving spear but Maria jumps out of the way and Heather crashes hard face first. Maria sets Heather up for the DTM but Heather counters pulling one leg back as Maria hit's hard back first and Heather goes for a jackknife cover for the win.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3/kick out.

"Winner of this match Heather Chang" said the announcer.

"Heather has won this match" said Paul.

"Heather pulled a fast one in this match" said Alejandro.

Heather celebrates her win as Maria has a look of shock on her face. Maria walks off with the belt as Heather continues her long and should already be finished celebration.

Backstage with Lindsey.

"I am here with Trash Crash" said Lindsey as a angry Thresh is right next to her.

"That's Thresh" said Thresh.

"What no Randy called you Trash" said Lindsey.

"Whatever why don't we got on with this interview" said Thresh.

"Oh alright uhm yeah who's your partner" said Lindsey.

"I have looked long and wide for a partner to suit my needs and finally I picked someone who has a similar background to me" said Thresh.

"There's someone who's also Trash" asked Lindsey.

Thresh just looks at her then at the Camera Man and punches the camera as it shatters.

(Gangster's Paradise by Coolia plays)

"This match is for the DCW Xtreme Championship introducing first at 5 ft 11 and weighing 210 pounds "Da Gangster" Ezekiel Irvine" said the announcer.

"Ezekiel almost had the title last week" said Paul.

"Yeah and after further review we found that in a twist of fate the title will be vacated due to issues with the finish" said Alejandro.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 2 and weighing 220 pounds from Brooklyn, New York "The Lethal Weapon" Nathen Wolf" said the announcer.

"Yeah and Chris has officially decided that the title will be defended every week from now on" said Alejandro.

"I don't know if this is a pro or a con while you have a higher chance to lose the title you get alot more TV time" says Paul.

Nathen and Ezekiel start off with Ezekiel going for a head lock but Nathen knees him in the gut. Ezekiel staggers back and Nathen gives him a hard round house kick straight to the head. Nathen then goes outside and grabs a chair. Ezekiel tries to get up and Nathen whacks him in the back with the chair. Nathen grabs Ezekiel and whips him into the ropes and hit's him with a drop kick as Ezekiel goes back down. Nathen goes to the corner and waits for Ezekiel to get up. Nathen run's at him and then goes for a bycicle kick but Ezekiel ducks under it and hit's a chop block and Ezekiel goes for one legged jackknife cover.

... 1 ...

... 2 kick out.

"Smart idea by Ezekiel but not enough" said Paul.

"Yeah and Ezekiel is looking at the chair" said Alejandro.

Ezekiel grabs the chair and starts slamming it into Nathen's leg and then he put's the chair on Nathen's ankle as Ezekiel goes to the top rope. Ezekiel goes for a double foot stomp on the chair but Nathen swings his other leg catching Ezekiel in the groin fallowed by hitting a inverted monkey flip sending Ezekiel flying. Ezekiel get's up as Nathen throws the chair meeting Ezekiel's skull straight away.

... 1 ...

... 2 kick out.

Nathen then goes to the top rope for the Warrior's Way but Ezekiel rolls out of the way and Nathen falls straight on his feet but then falls to his knees. Ezekiel grabs the chair and while Nathen is on his knees blasts him with the chair.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

"Ouch we have to get a replay of that" said Alejandro.

"Yeah the chair just hit him straight in the face" said Paul.

Nathen is busted open as he tries to get to his feet as Ezekiel picks up for the Drive By Shooting but Nathen counters into a sleeper hold as they're both on the floor and Nathen is choking the life out of Ezekiel. Nathen is putting the hold in while Ezekiel is trying to get up to his feet but the heavier man refuses. Ezekiel grabs the ropes but it's a no DQ match as Ezekiel is struggling holding onto the ropes. Ezekiel get's to his feet and swings his leg back meeting Nathen's groin. Ezekiel fallows going to the apron as Nathen goes up Ezekiel nails him with a spring board splash but Nathen put's his knees up.

"What a counter by Nathen" said Paul.

"Yeah considering both you and me know how much that hurts it's quite shocking he could put his knees up" said Alejandro.

Nathen slowly get's up and grabs the chair once again as Ezekiel grabs some brass knuckles out of his pants. Ezekiel run's at him with the knuckles but Nathen ducks and throws the chair at him and Ezekiel catches it but is met by a bycicle kick to the face with the chair. Nathen goes to the top rope with the chair and goes for the Warrior's Way in mid air he put's the chair on his feet and stomps straight on Ezekiel's stomach and Nathen goes for the cover.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match and new DCW Xtreme Champion Nathen Wolf" said the announcer.

**I'm Not Afraid, To Take A Stand**

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one fall introducing first at a combined weight of 465 pounds the team of Tobey Parker and Randy Legend" said the announcer.

"Tobey and Randy can they work well as a team" said Paul.

"Yeah but Thresh said he had the perfect partner that's pretty good odds" said Alejandro.

"Also Randy gave up his Xtreme title for a shot at the Omega Title" said Paul.

**I could bleed for a smile, Could Die for a gun**

"And his opponents introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada at 6 ft 2 and weighing 219 pounds he is the DCW Omega Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh comes out with a mic.

"Here's my tag team partner he and me acctually have history togeather not in wrestling but in the movie buisness Dwight "Hollywood" Sampson" said Thresh.

**One snap for the dying**

Dwight comes out next to Thresh as he claps hands with Thresh and speed walks to the ring.

Dwight starts us off with Randy as they lock up. Randy grabs his Kanye West sunglasses and breaks them before throwing them out of the ring. In a comedy moment Dwight starts screaming at him telling him thier expensive and Randy shut's him up with a clothesline. Dwight get's up into another clothesline and Dwight get's up a third time into an irish whip into Randy's turnbuckle. Randy tags in Tobey as Randy has Dwight in a head lock and Tobey kicks him in the ribs. Tobey grabs Dwight and hit's him with a scoop slam.

"Ouch Dwight is being manhandled by Tobey and Randy" said Paul.

"Yeah and maybe Thresh should have looked for a better partner" said Alejandro.

Dwight is trying to get up to tag in Thresh but Tobey grabs his ankle for an ankle lock. Thresh runs in and nails a drop kick on Tobey's head. Thresh goes back to his corner as Tobey and Dwight both get up. Dwight runs at Tobey for a clothesline but Tobey grabs him in mid air and shifts it into a spine buster.

... 1 ...

... 2 .. kick out.

Tobey fallows going for The Cleansing but Thresh starts distracting him. As Tobey drops Dwight and looks at Thresh Dwight grabs his head from behind and hit's a jumping russian leg sweep. Dwight tags in Thresh as they hit a double drop kick.

... 1 ...

... 2 kick out.

"Good tag manuever by Dwight and Thresh and now Team Hollywood is looking to take control" said Paul.

"Team Hollywood what the hell are you talking about this is a one night only thing plus how long did you spend trying to come up with that" said Alejandro.

Thresh starts putting the boots on Tobey as Tobey tries to tag in Randy. Thresh drags him to the ropes and goes onto the apron and put's all his weight on the leg as the ref count's to four. Thresh goes back into the ring and Grab's Tobey by the leg lifting it up and slamming it down in a DDT motion as he went for the pin.

... 1 ...

... 2 kick out.

Thresh grabbed Tobey's ankle and went for an ankle lock of his own but Tobey kicked him off and tagged in Randy. Randy quickly went to spear Thresh but Thresh dropped to the floor and Randy was nailed by a forearm from Dwight and Thresh came from behind with a german suplex.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

"Thresh definitey almost ended the match thier" said Alejandro.

"Yeah it was a veteran tag manuever thier" said Paul.

Thresh tagged in Dwight and they hit a quick double suplex on Randy. Dwight fallowed up with the dirt in the eyes as the crowd booe'd him. Dwight just laughed and grabbed Randy up for a Gory Special as he locked in the hold and Randy screamed in pain as Dwight continued applying more pressure on the hold. Randy in a last ditch attempt started shaking back and forth until he managed to slid it into a back slide pin as he went to end the match.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... Thresh stops the count

Thresh stayed in the ring and hit a Crash Suplex as Tobey ran at him with a spear as he fallowed up with some punches to the face and they collided with the ref.

"The ref is out of commision" said Paul.

"Our of Comiision do you even know what commision is or how to spell it" said Alejandro.

Thresh and Tobey continued fightng in the ring as Randy is now beating into Dwight as he grabs him up and hit's the Rebellion Shock and then put's in the Future Lock as Dwight taps out. The ref is still out as Randy lifts him up but Dwight lows blows him and hit's the Hollywood Star. On the otherside Thresh has hit Tobey with the Sniper Lariat. Dwight looked at the ref then had a sinister grin on his face and ran at somebody but it wasn't Randy. He rolled up Thresh but the ref doesn't realise it's him.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 kick out.

"Winner of this match Dwight Sampson and" said the announce before Dwight told him to shut up.

They cut into close up's of Randy still slowly getting up not noticing what happened.

Tobey is still down and Thresh grabbing his title doesn't know what's going on.

"What's happned" said Paul.

"Dwight pinned Thresh but they were on the same team who's the number one contender" said Alejandro.

* * *

The finish is original I believe so it's pretty sweet who will be the number one contender read on to find out.


	5. DCW: Week 3

DCW Omega Championship: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash

DCW Woman's Championship: "Evil Angel" Maria McIntyre

DCW North America Championship: Daniel Pheonix

DCW Tag Team Championship: Bones N' Skulls - Tobey Bones and Zero Skull

DCW Xtreme Championship: "The Lethal Weapon" Nathen Wolf.

* * *

"Welcome to DCW:Onslaught and we are on our last show till Last Stand it's Paul Rebere and Alejandro Torres" said Paul.

"Yeah but the number one thing on everyones mind who's going to be the number one contender at Last Stand" said Alejandro.

(Perfect Insanity plays)

"Please welcome the CEO of DCW Chris MaClean" said the announcer. a Chris MaClean who miraculously still looks almost exactly like he was on TDI just know he's actually 46.

"Alright then I know what all the fan's want to hear who's the number one contender to the DCW Omega Championship so if you please this announcement has to do with a match involving four men I'd like them all to come out here" said Chris.

Dwight came out first in his usual entrance as he got major heat.

Randy Legend comes out to a huge pop.

Tobey Parker comes out to a slightly lower pop.

Finally Thresh comes out with the belt across his waist and like Dwight major heat as he slid in the ring and rushed at Dwight who jumped back and Thresh stopped right infront of him and smirked laughing as he went to the final unoncupied corner.

"Alright then obviously you already know our DCW Omega Champion Thresh" said Chris. Thresh goes to the middle and turns in a circle taunting with both his hands as he was holding a sniper and then patted the belt on his waist.

"Alright then last week in a screwjob finish Dwight pinned Thresh who was his own tag team partner" said Chris before being cut off.

"Yeah it was shocking and it made a statement that I'm the rightful number one contender I allowed Thresh to team up with me and he isn't worthy to hold my sun glasses" said Dwight.

"Yeah that's great Dwight but pinning your own tag team partner when he's not looking doesn't sound that hard to do" said Chris. "But anyways the ref counted the three and Dwight won but so did Thresh automattically meaning Thresh is the one who get's to pick his opponent"

Dwight goes into a melt down while the crowd is in a mix of booing and cheering of the result. Thresh grabs the mic and looks at each of his opponents.

"You know what I am the greatest champion DCW Omega Champion of all time so I'll take on all three of you in a fatal four way on one condition" said Thresh.

"Yeah your also the only you happen to have a lot of competition" remarked Paul from the announce table.

"What's the condition" asked Randy.

"Two matches one Tobey Parker vs. Randy Legend and Dwight I want you tonight in the main event" said Thresh as he glared at him.

"Done" said both Tobey and Randy.

Dwight walked up to Thresh for his answer.

"Fine" said Dwight and went to sucker punch Thresh who ducked under it and nailed him with the Sniper Lariat in revenge. Tobey then went to the throw him out of the ring but Thresh landed on the apron. Randy shoved Tobey into Thresh who fell to the floor and Randy speared Tobey to the ground.

(Hell Yeah by Rev Theory plays)

Randy celebrates in the ring as his music plays and we get ready for the first match of the card.

(Aces High by Iron Maiden)

"This match is for the DCW Xtreme Champion introducing first the challenger at 5 ft 5 and weighing 214 pounds "The Pheonix" Alexander Luciano" said the announcer.

Before Alexander could come out Ezekiel attacked him from behind with a chair shot stiff to the back. Ezekiel lifts him up and drives him with the Drive By Shooting onto the cold steel floor busting Alexander open.

Ezekiel then goes to the ring grabs a mic. "Yo, Nathen Wolf I'm challenging you to a match at Last Stand a 2 out of 3 falls match homey I can assure you this'll be more bloody then the St. Valentines Day Massacre bub no how about you come out here and accept it" said Ezekiel.

Nathen's music plays but nobody is coming out but wait Nathen going from behind and he cleans Ezekiel with a big chair shot to the skull and Nathen put's him in the Dragon Sleeper as on the ramp as Nathen screams I Accept at Ezekiel while he has the hold in Alexander is getting up. Alexander slides in and rolls up Nathen.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match and new DCW Xtreme Champion Alexander Luciano" said the announcer.

Alexander grabs the belt as Nathen can't believe it and starts looking in shock. He stares at Alexander who stares back but Ezekiel drives the chair into Nathen's back and then swings his leg to the groin of a bloody Alexander and then throws him out of the ring. Ezekiel then drives Nathen with the Drive By Shooting on the chair busting him open as well.

"What does this mean for the match between Nathen and Ezekiel" asked Alejandro.

"From what I understand the match will be still going on just without the title on the line and Alexander will I don't know have to fight somebody else perhaps" said Paul.

Backstage with Lindsey

"I am here with Daniel now important match up here tonight vs. Phil Parsons if Phil wins he get's added to the title match for another triple threat match" said Lindsey.

"Yes I said all that last week" replied Daniel.

"But ... why?" asked Lindsey.

"Think of it as a little prep up before I go to work on Roland at Last Stand" said Daniel as he walked off.

(Not Afraid by Eminem plays)

"This is a singles match introducing first Atlantic City, New Jersey at 6 ft 0 and weighing 235 pounds he is Tobey Parker" said the announcer.

"Tobey has a big match here tonight this can be his first victory in DCW" said Alejandro.

"Yeah but can he beat his opponent the former Xtreme Champion" said Paul.

(Hell Yeah by Rev Theory plays)

"And his opponent from Modesto, California at 6 ft 1 and weighing 235 pounds he is "The Evolution" Randy Legend" said the announcer.

Randy comes out to his usual entrance as the crowd has dueling chants for the two faces. Tobey and Randy lock up and Tobey clinches a body lock but Randy pulls apart the arms and hit's him with a kick to the stomach and goes for a quick Future Shock but Tobey counter's into a mid air neck breaker. Tobey fallows wrapping Randy for the ankle lock but Randy pushes him off and Tobey bounces against the ropes and is met by a snap power slam. Randy fallows lifting Tobey up for a suplex but Tobey switches behind and goes for a sleeper hold. Randy counters running back and ramming Tobey against the turn buckle and hit's a snap suplex as he staggers forward.

... 1 ...

... 2 kick out.

"Both of these two trying to end it quickly" said Paul.

"Yeah and Randy almost did when he went for the Future Shock" said Alejandro.

Randy fallows through as he starts kicking Tobey in the ribs and lifts him up and whips him to the ropes. Randy clotheslines both of them over the top rope. Randy and Tobey start having a fist fight on the outside and Randy kicks him in the stomach and slams him face first into the steel steps. Randy tosses Tobey into the ring but put's Tobey's head under the ropes. Randy then run's and hit's a knee to the head as Tobey rolls around the ring in pain.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

Randy sets up Tobey in the middle for the Future Lock and he put's it in. Tobey starts dragging himself to the ropes as Randy applies more pressure.

"Future Lock" screamed Paul.

"This can end this match" said Alejandro.

Tobey jumps and hugs the ropes as the ref starts counting and Randy let's go at two. Randy grabs Tobey for a Rebellion Shot but Tobey knees him in the head twice as Randy falls on his back. Tobey grabs Randy and slaps on the ankle lock as Randy screams in pain and Tobey slams the knee down as he let's go of the hold. Tobey slowly goes to the top rope as Randy tries to get up and hit's him with a diving shoulder block as he goes for the pin.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

. kick out.

Tobey fallowed up lifting Randy up and whips him to the ropes but Tobey leap frogs over Randy and turns around and drives Randy with a spine buster.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

.. kick out.

"Tobey almost get's the win after that spine buster" said Alejandro.

"Yeah what an atheltic leap over Randy and as Randy came back he was met with a spine shattering spine buster" said Paul.

Tobey grabs Randy up and goes for the DDD but Randy counters into a odd looking gut wrench suplex sending Tobey across the ring. Randy goes for a clothesline but Tobey counter's duck under the clothesline and grabbing Randy and hitting a Lifting STO Slam and he fallows putting in the Anaconda Vice. Randy quickly wrapped his leg's on the ropes and Tobey let go. Tobey went to grab Randy for another anaconda vice but Randy countered lifting them both up and hitting a Rebellion Shot.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

.. kick out.

Randy grabs Tobey up again for the Breakdown but Tobey in a great counter lifts up Randy and nails him with The Cleansing.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out as Tobey is in shock.

"Tobey can't believe it Randy kicked out of the Cleansing" said Alejandro,

"Yeah but Tobey has a glint of determination on his face" said Paul.

Tobey quick lifts Randy up and goes for the DDD and it hit's.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match Tobey Parker" said the announcer.

Tobey get's up as the crowd is cheering him on and he goes to shake Randy's hand Randy does a quick hand shake and leaves the ring kicking the guard rails.

"Randy a little mad after that loss to Tobey" said Alejandro.

"Yeah it really looked like Randy might be trying to go for a comeback after The Cleansing but Tobey wasted no time into hitting the DDD for the win" said Paul.

Tobey celebrates the victory as Randy looks on as he goes to the backstage area.

Backstage with Lindsey.

"I'm here with Skull N Bones and Scary you guys said that you will not have a match here tonight and are taking the week of to help practice for your match does the mean your worried" said Lindsey.

Scarlett laughs "First dear Bones N Skulls and then Scarlett and you got it all wrong we aren't wrestling tonight to help Wrath and Crimson we know if we went against them tonight in any kind of match singles, tag, handicap, 3 man tag it wouldn't change the fact that Wrath and Crimson would be a mess and Bones N Skulls would have no challengers this sunday" said Scarlett.

Wrath and Crimsom walk in to the scene as Scarlett hides behind Zero and Jared.

"You say we'll be a mess look at yourselves after sunday then look at the new DCW Tag Team Champions then say who is the mess" said Wrath.

"How about you learn not to mess with your better's got it we beat you two weeks ago why is it going to be any diffrent at Last Stand" said Jared.

"Well maybe i-" said Wrath before being cut off by a low blow from Hared.

Crimson attacked Jared but the double team became to much from both Jared and Zero as they battered him to the floor while Scarlett grabed Jared's baseball bat.

"Hold them up" shrieked Scarlett as Jared and Zero lifted up Wrath by his arms and Scarlett swung it top first into his ribs. Jared and Zero then picked up Crimson and Scarlett wound up and smashed it right into Crimson's jaw as Jared and Zero let go with Crimsom falling like a patato to the floor.

"What did we tell you" said Scarlett as she leaned into Wrath's ear as the Bones N Skulls walk off as we get Lindsey calling for help.

Were now back to the ring with Alejandro and Pail talking about the incidient.

"Bones N Skulls have just viciously attacked both Wrath and Crimson that was violent painful and all the above." said Alejandro.

"Yeah but will they be able to compete at Last Stand" said Paul.

"While that was happening though we are in the middle of a woman's tag team match between Heather and Izzy vs. Maria Mcyntire and Bridgette" said Alejandro.

Izzy and Heather are in controll as they're working over Bridgette in thier corner as Heather is the legal woman. Heather grabs Bridgette by the hair and hit's a snap back breaker as she tags in Izzy. Izzy grabs Bridgette but Bridgette counters going for a monkey flip but Izzy counters into a hand stand elbow drop. Izzy fallows going to the top rope for a shooting star press but Bridgette rolls out of the way as Bridgette looks to make a tag to Maria. Heather run's and grabs Maria's ankle dropping her off the apron as Bridgette tries to tag her in. Izzy takes advantage and hit's the Insane Theory (Chaos Theory).

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winners of this match the team of Heather Chang and Izzy Radical" said the announcer.

Heather and Izzy celebrate thier win while Heather makes the title sign.

"Heather and Izzy win tonight and can Heather take the Woman's Title away from Maria at Last Stand" said Alejandro.

"Yeah well it's time for for Phil Parsons vs. Daniel Pheonix in a non title match up" said Paul.

(Seeing Red plays)

"This is a non title match introducing first from Tuscon, Arizona at 6 ft 1 and weighing 200 pounds he is the DCW North America Champion Daniel Pheonix" said the announcer.

Daniel starts walking out but he's attacked by Phil from behind with a Delinquent's Curse on the stage. Phil the grabs him by the hair and rams him into the barricade and the chest first into the ring post. Phil grabs the steel steps and shifts them around. As Daniel is on the floor Phil grabs him up and nails the Deliquent Death Drop against the steps. Phil to make sure Daniel stays out does it one more time as Daniel screams in pain. Phil goes to leave but he turns back and grabs Daniel up again and he goes to the apron. Phil then hit's the Delinquent Death Drop onto the steel steps from the apron.

"Phil Parsons ... Is a Geinus he's smart enough to realise a triple threat is as good to him as a singles match is" said Alejandro.

"How can you even think about calling that a positive Daniel might have just had his career ended by Phil here" said Paul.

**One snap for the dying**

"This match is a non title match up introducing first from Hollywood, California at 6 ft 2 and weighing 190 pounds Dwight "Hollywood" Sampson" said the announcer.

"Dwight has spoken that he is the A-List he is the cream of the crop from the movie biz he's living like Dwight Sampson should or so he says" said Paul.

"Yeah well I like Dwight but his chances vs. Thresh who is in my opinion faster then Dwight, Stronger the Dwight, more experienced then Dwight, this is truly an Asheel Din vs Lance Raters situation" said Alejandro.

"Yeah well Dwight would only have one comeback to that his so called It Factor" said Paul.

**I could bleed for a smile, Could Die for a gun**

"And his opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada at 6 ft 1 and weighing 217 pounds he is the DCW Omega Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh walks down in his normal entrance but he is showing some rare anger in his face. Thresh looks at Dwight who slides out of the ring but Thresh nails him with a baseball slide. Dwight tries to run away but Thresh grabs him in a head lock. Thresh slams him face first into the ring apron and tosses him into the ring. Dwight slowly get's up as Thresh positions himself on the apron ... and he hit's a spring board heel kick right into Dwight's cranium.

... 1 ...

... 2 . kick out.

Thresh sets up Dwight and goes for the Sniper Lariat but Dwight ducks under it and hit's a back suplex.

"Dwight get's his first offensive move of the night as he nearly had his head taken off by that Sniper Lariat" said Paul.

"Yeah and Thresh has everything Dwight's got and then some Dwight better have something more than just an It if there's anyother factor that can save him" said Alejandro.

Dwight lifts up Thresh and put's him in a sleepr hold. Thresh hit's a couple elbows to the stomach and hit's an arm toss and then delivers a painful right knee to Dwight's back. Thresh then wraps Dwight's arm back as he puts in a modefied arm bar. Thresh fallows up applying more pressure but Dwight grabs the ropes with his legs and Thresh let's go at four. Thresh waits for Dwight to get up as he grabs the blond hair. Dwight rakes him in the eyes and fallows up with a lightning quick DDT and Dwight goes for the cover.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

"Dwight raked Thresh in the eyes and fallowed up with a quick DDT in seconds" said Alejandro.

"Dwight knows a win over the Omega Champion is a big deal" said Paul.

Dwight fallows up going to the top rope but Thresh catches him with a quick jab to the face. Thresh fallows with two more wild right hands catching Dwight in the face and Thresh grabs Dwight up in the Crash Suplex from the top rope as he slams him all the way down as the canvas shakes.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Thresh can't believe it and picks up Dwight as he goes for a scoop slam but Dwight climbs up from behind and hit's a jumping russian leg sweep to Thresh down. Dwight places his foot right above Thresh's face and hits the Dirt in the Eyes.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

. kick out.

"Dwight is trying to keep the Canadian down but Thresh refuses" said Paul.

"Yeah Thresh is one tough Canadian and he promises to be more sucesful then his father a two time TWE Unified World Champion" said Alejandro.

Thresh is lifted up by Dwight as Dwight goes for the Hollywood Star but Thresh counters into a make shift gorrila press slam in mid air as Dwight collides hard against the floor. Thresh lifts Dwight up and hits a vicious jumping spin kick caving into Dwight's face as he crashes to the floor. Thresh grabs Dwight up once again and goes for the Spin Kick but Dwight ducks under it and hit's a marvelous German Suplex as he goes for the cover as he slides into a bridge.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Dwight glares at Thresh as he goes to the top rope.

"Dwight looking to finish it with a bang if the Star Struck hit's" said Alejandro.

"Yeah Thresh has to get out of thier in the worst of ways" said Paul.

Dwight goes for the Star Struck but Thresh put's his knees up and Dwight hurt's himself hard against the knees. Dwight slowly get up as does Thresh and they get into a fist fight and Dwight starts to go for the Gory Special but Thresh tries to counter with the Sniper Lock but Dwight clothesline Thresh. Dwight shows one finger to the crowd as he bounces off the rope and hit's a clothesline.

... 1 ...

Dwight let's go.

Dwight gives the fans two fingers as he bounces off the ropes once then twice and clothesline Thresh.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

Dwight let's go.

Dwight gives the crowd the third finger as he lifts up Thresh who's groggy and Dwight rebounds off the ropes three times and goes for the clothesline but Thresh grabs the arm and spins around and cleaves Dwight's momemtum and head off with a Sniper Lariat.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

"Dwight got to cocky and Thresh nearly took his head off with the Sniper Lariat" said Paul.

Thresh celebrates in the ring as we go off the air.

* * *

Last Stand match card

"The Sniper" Thresh Crash (C) vs. Tobey Parker vs. Dwight "Hollywood" Sampson" vs. Randy Legend for the DCW Omega Championship.

Web Dragon Prediction: Randy Legend lost the Xtreme title for a reason he wins the title at Last Stand.

Roland Glacier vs. Daniel Pheonix (C)/Phil Parsons for the DCW North America Championship.

WD Prediction: Not sure but I'm going with Phil Parsons here for some reason.

Maria McIntyre (C) vs. Heather Chang for the DCW Woman's Championship.

WD Prediction: Maria in other news ...

Ezekiel Irvine vs. Nathen Wolf in a 2 out of 3 falls match.

WD Prediction: I'm going with Ezekiel in this win in two straight falls.

Bones N Skulls (C) vs. Wrath and Crimson for the DCW Tag Team Championships.

WD Prediction: I'm going with the challengers in this win.

Alexander Luciano vs. ?.

WD Prediction: The Only person not on the card is Neo Daniels so him taking the title from Alexander.

Hope you read and Enjoy Last Stand


	6. Last Stand: Sniper's Vice

DCW Omega Championship: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash

DCW Woman's Championship: "Evil Angel" Maria McIntyre

DCW North America Championship: Daniel Pheonix

DCW Tag Team Championship: Bones N' Skulls - Jared Bones and Zero Skull

DCW Xtreme Championship: "The Pheonix" Alexander Luciano

I am sorry to say that there won't be as much updates because my computer broke down so I'm using the library computers for the fic.

* * *

"Welcome to DCW Last Stand and we have a great card including as found on the DWE Website Alexander Luciano will face off with Neo Daniels in a ladder match" said Paul.

"Yeah plus Thresh is in a fatal four way to defend his title" said Alejandro.

(In The End by Linkin Park)

"This match is for the DCW Xtreme CHampionship and it is a ladder match introducing first the challenger from Detroit, Michigan at 6 ft 1 and weighing 215 pounds "The Extreme Enigma" Neo Daniels" said the announcer.

"Neo has to beat Alexander for the Xtreme title here tonight" said Alejandro.

"Yeah he would be the fourth champion for the title" said Paul.

(Aces High by Iron Maiden)

"And his opponent he is the current DCW Xtreme Champion from Cape Cod, Massachusets "The Pheonix" Alexander Luciano" said the announcer/

Neo and Alexander started off guns a 'blazing. Neo got the advantage with five straight punches and hit a snap mare. Neo fallowed going for a low drop kick but Alexander countered with a monkey flip. Alexander fallowed hitting a belly to belly Suplex and fallowed with arm whip as Neo got up. Alexander then locked in a head lock but Neo countered into a back Suplex transition into sit out power bomb. Neo fallowed with a couple of clotheslines but Alexander ducked under one and hit a spike DDT.

"Beautiful spike DDT" said Paul.

"Yeah and that's a goo exchange they've had the last five minutes" said Alejandro

Neo got up straight into a high drop kick and clothesline sending him out of the ring. As Alexander went for a spring board clothesline but Neo put the Hair in Chair and smashed Alexander in the head with a chair. Neo fallowed whacking him three straight times in the back and hitting from the apron a knee to the back. Neo then threw Alexander over the announce table and smashing into Cody. Neo fallowed going for AA spine buster but Alexander countered slipping out and smashing him head first into the announce table three times.

"Neo getting popped three times against the announce table" said Alejandro.

"Eh what can I say" said Cody..

Alexander fallowed throwing him into the crowd and fallowed going in him self. Neo and Alexander have a fist fight in the crowd as Neo smashes Alexander face first into a ice machine busting Alexander open. Neo fallowed throwing him into the crowd who started riding the crowd to the ring. Neo walks down with a fire extinguisher as Alexander grabs a lead pipe. Alexander swings the pipe but Neo blocks with the fire extinguisher but there's a hole and it blinds Neo fallowed by a hard shot to the skull form the pipe.

"Neo taking a brutal shot to the head from the pipe" said Paul.

"Yeah and now both of them are busted open" said Alejandro.

Alexander fallowed throwing Neo in the ring and brining in two ladders and a table. Neo uppercut Alexander to the mat and fallowed locking in a Triangle Choke. Alexander fallowed going to his back and hitting an Electric Chair Drop against the near by Fire Extinguisher. Alexander fallowed going for a kick but Neo caught it but Alexander hit an Enzugeri. Alexander set up the ladder but Neo out of nowhere kicked him in the gut and went for a Super Kick but Alexander ducked into a herrucarana to the outside for both of them.

"What a counter from Alexander" said Alejandro.

"That's a thing of beauty" said Paul.

Neo hit a big boot out of nowhere on Alexander who fell to the floor. Neo fallowed hitting a Twist of Fate onto the concrete. Neo slid in the ring and grabbed the ladder setting it up. Neo started climbing as Alexander slid in the ring Alexander punched Neo in the back and hitting a herrucanrana from the top rung as the crowd screamed holly shit. Neo and Alexander both laid on the floor for like twenty seconds. Alexander goes to the top rope but Neo runs after him and Alexander rolls out of the way as Neo collides against the turn buckle and as he staggers back into a Straight ace

"What a move Alexander spun around in mid air and gave Neo the Straight Ace" said Paul.

"Yeah and Alexander has to climb the ladder" said Alejandro.

Alexander got up and Irish whipped Neo into the turn buckle. Alexander fallowed with a running shining wizard and back flip bull dog. Alexander fallowed setting up the table but Neo gave him a hard Reverse STO out of nowhere and fallowed with a sling shot corner splash. Neo fallowed going for a clothesline but Alexander ducked under it and hit a fire man's carry slam. Alexander fallowed Irish whipping Neo to the ropes who countered Irish whipping Alexander to the ropes. Neo him self ran back and hit a super KICK clocking Alexander to the floor as Neo went to go up the ladder.

"Dear lord this match is over as Neo is slowly going up the ladder" said Alejandro.

"Yeah and Neo might just win the title here tonight" said Paul.

Neo is slowly climbing up as Alexander is aswell as Neo is trying to unhook the title as Alexander scales the final rung. Alexander punches Neo to stop his attempts of unhooking the title. Neo and Alexander are both trying for the title as Neo grabs Alexander's head and crashes him face first against the ladder top. Neo set's up Alexander for a suplex off the ladder to the near by table as he lifts up Alexander who in mid air grabs the belt with both feet as he takes a drop through the table ribs first as Neo let's go of him. Neo looks for the title but can't find it as Alexander show's the title to the ref.

"Winner of this match and still DCW Xtreme Champion Alexander Luciano" said the announcer.

Neo let's himself fall off the ladder and gives Alexander his time to celebrate as Neo leaves.

"Alexander manages to pull of a wily trick on his rode to defending his title" said Paul.

(Drop the Bombshell by Powerman 5000)

"This match is for the DCW Tag Team Championships introducing first from Athens, Greece at a combined weight of 430 pounds the team of Wrath and Crimson The Scream-Os" said the announcer. Wrath comes out with medical tape on his ribs.

"The Scream-Os are a speed based team which doesn't fare well against the combination that Jared and Zero bring to the table" Alejandro.

"Yeah but coming out tonight in face of immenent injury already shows guts" said Paul.

(Until the End by Breaking Benjamin)

"And thier opponents accompanied by Scarlett at a combined weight of 475 pounds they are the DCW Tag Team Champions the team of "Ruthless" Jared Bones and Zero "The Reaper" Skull Bones N Skulls" said the announcer.

Jared and Wrath start us off as they lock up. Wrath pushes Jared into the corner and tags in Crimson and they hit a double knee to the ribs in the corner fallows by a double hip toss. Crimson fallows droping Jared with a running clothesline fallowed by another one and he goes for the finish already. Crimson goes for the Crimson Mask but Jared counters as he holds onto the turn buckle and Crimson rolls back by himself and Jared hit's him with a Spinning Back Kick.

... 1 ...

... 2 . kick out.

Jared tags in Zero and they whip Crimson to the ropes and they hit a drop kick/ boot combo ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Ouch what a doubles move by Jared and Zero" said Paul.

"Yeah Skull N Bones are in my opinion a better tag team then The Scream-Os because they are so similar in personality yet completely different styles but they truly combine both of those" said Alejandro.

Zero grabs Crimson and whips him into his turn buckle as he taunts Wrath who tags himself in. Wrath kicks Zero in the ribs fallowed by going for a running sun set flip but it's countered into a gut buster fallowed by Zero pushing Wrath off. Wrath is graoning on the floor as Zero starts stomping on Wrath's stomach and then tags in Jared and Zero put's Wrath in a full nelson and Jared delivers some quick strikes especially to the ribs. Jared fallows going for a belly to belly suplex and it hits as he throws Wrath far off and Wrath tags in Crimson while Jared is looking away and Crimson hit's a jumping neck breaker.

... 1 ...

kick out.

"Ouch what a neck breaker" said Alejandro.

"Yeah and they want to continue the offense" said Paul.

Crimson fallows whipping Jared to the ropes but Jared counters into his own and Crimson hit's a flying axe hammer as he rebounds of the ropes.

... 1 ...

... 2 kick out.

Crimson grabbed Jared and lifted him up for a scoop slam against the turn buckle and tags in Wrath as they hit the Tree of Sin as Jared head collides twice agianst the turn buckle pad.

.. 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

Jared is grabbing Wrath and went for a Eight Sin but Jared rolled out and hit the reverse neckbreaker.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

.. kick out.

Jared get's up once again as does Wrath and Jared tags in Zero as they hit the Skull N Bones attack on Wrath who is out it seems.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... Crimson stops the count.

"It was almost over right there but Wrath looks like he was clobbered" said Paul.

"He was clobbered by that shot from Wrath" said Alejandro.

Zero glares at Crimson and lifts him up for a Skull Crusher but the ref tells him to put him down. As the ref is distracted Jared chokes Wrath on the ropes and tells Scarlett to get the bat as Scarlett grabs it and as she goes to swing. She doesn't swing it though sympathysing for the blue in the face Wrath. The ref looks at Scarlett and the bat and tells her to leave the match as Zero and Jared yell at the ref before Jared tags himself in. Crimson dashes at Jared who ducks and Crimson crashes into Zero on the apron. As Jared goes to get out of the ring not realising Crimson isn't he legal man as Wrath rolls him up

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3/kick out.

"Winner of this match and new DCW Tag Team Champions Wrath and Crimson The Scream-Os" said the announcer.

Wrath and Crimson celebrate but thier attacked from behind by Jared and Zero as they hit a Hollow Breaker on Wrath and the Bones N Skull Attack on Crimson.

Jared then grabs Scarlett by the shoulder as Bones N Skulls leave Crimson and Wrath laid out on the floor.

(Gangster's Paradise by Coolio plays)

"This is a 2 out of 3 falls match introducing first from Harlem, New York at 6 ft 1 and weighing 220 pounds he is "Da Gansta" Ezekiel Irvine" said the announcer.

"Ezekiel Irvine has truly been a surprise player in the DCW scene I think he's had more air time then in all of TDI already" said Alejandro.

"Yeah well he has yet to win a match" said Paul.

(Eye of the Tiger by Survivor plays)

"And his opponent from Brooklyn, New York at 6 ft 2 and weighing 220 pounds "The Lethal Weapon" Nathan Wolf" said the announcer.

Ezekiel and Nathan both glare at the other as Ezekiel slaps Nathan once and then twice with a back hand slap as the noise echos around the bulding. Nathen glares and spears Ezekiel to the floor as he falls with some stiff punches as Ezekiel tries to push Nathen off. Ezekiel spins him around and starts throwing some elbows but Nathen kicks him off as Nathen gets to his feet. Ezekiel dashed him with a running elbow then fallows with some kicks to the back. Ezekiel runs to the ropes and hit's a running senton bomb ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Ezekiel whips Nathen to the turn buckle but Nathen grabs the ropes and hit's a Spring Board Cross Body ... 1 ... kick out.

"These two are going fast and furious" said Paul.

"Yeah and these two should be careful of burning out" said Alejandro.

Nathen goes in the corner as Ezekiel staggers to his feet and Nathen goes for the bycicle kick but Ezekiel ducks under it and hit's him the Gangster Kick (Jumping High Kick Signature) ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Ezekiel fallows lifting Nathen for the Drive by Shooting but Nathen slips out and catches him with a forearm fallowed by another then another and hit's a kick to the ribs fallowed by a kick to the face as Ezekiel is bent over ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Nathen goes to the top rope for a diving side elbow but Ezekiel raises his knees as Nathen rolls around the ring in plain holds his arm close to his chest.

"Both of these keep on getting up and we are yet to see a fall on either side" said Alejandro.

"Yeah this is quality action in the ring though" said Paul.

Ezekiel rushes Nathen with a running knee to the side of the head fallowed by a reverse DDT ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nathen tries to get to his feet as Ezekiel grabs him and hit's another Reverse DDT but this time against his knee fallowed by a third reverse DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ezekiel glares as he lifts up Nathen whipping him to the ropes and goes for a hip toss but Nathen lands on his feet and flips backwards kicking Ezekiel in the face ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nathen grabs Ezekiel and puts on the Chicken Wing but Ezekiel grabs the ropes with his other hands as Nathen let go's and Ezekiel elbows him in the face taking Ezekiel down.

"Dirty move from Ezekiel" said Paul.

"He's a self professed Gangster don't hate on'im" said Alejandro.

Ezekiel slowly goes to the top rope as he looks at Nathen and goes for a moon sault but Nathen rolls out of the way as Ezekiel hit's canvas and rolls out of the ring. Nathen rolls out after him and hit's Ezekiel face first against the announce table fallowed by throwing him into the ring. Ezekiel slowly get's up as Nathen fallows him in and hit's the bycicle kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nathen fallows grabbing him up and scoop slamming him next to the turn buckle. Nathen then goes to the top rope as the fans know what's about to happen as Nathen goes for the Warriors Way and it hits.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

Nathen: 1

Ezekiel:0

"What a move from Nathen as the Warriors Way connects for the first fall" said Alejandro.

"Yeah but that's fall one he needs another to win" said Paul.

Nathen waits for Ezekiel to get up and goes for a scoop slam but Ezekiel slips out from behind with his fourth reverse DDT of the match. Ezekiel then whipped Nathen into the turn buckle and fallowed hitting a Miz Style Clothesline in the corner as Ezekiel fallows going to the apron as Nathen falls to the mat. Ezekiel fallows with a spring board elbow drop to the chest ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Ezekiel then grabs Nathen up once again for the Drive by Shooting but Nathen counters into a small package as he spins out ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nathen whips Ezekiel to the ropes and lands him with a crossbody.

"Nathen hit's a crossbody block on Ezekiel as he rebounded off the ropes" said Paul.

"Yeah and these two can be having the match of the night" said Alejandro.

Nathen grabs Ezekiel up once again and goes for a snap suplex but Ezekiel hooks Nathen's leg and hit's some rapid punches to Nathen's ribs fallowed by ramming Nathen into the turn buckle fallowed by a couple shoulders into the ribs in the corner taking out Nathen's breath. Ezekiel fallows once again going for an Miz-Style Clothesline but this time Nathen drops down and Ezekiel catches himself in the turn buckle and then flips backwards to the floor as Nathen goes to the top rope as Ezekiel tries to lift himself up. Nathen starts to go for a warriors way but Ezekiel is already on his feet so Nathen shifts into a crossbody in the air with added momemtum Ezekiel rolls through.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

Ezekiel: 1

Nathen: 1

"Both have it at one and these two refuse to lose" said Paul.

"Yeah and anybody who goes up next better realise there the bathroom break after this great match" said Alejandro.

Nathen gets to his feet quickly while Ezekiel is slow to get his bearings straight and get's on the turn buckle sitting down on it. Nathen just looks at him before staggering forward with a right hook to Ezekiel's jaw fallowed by an uppercut so hard that Ezekiel flips over as he's on the top rope and Ezekiel is gazing into thin air as Nathen goes for a Superplex but Ezekiel struggles with some elbows as Nathen fallows with his own on the tope as thier grappiling on it the top rope. Finally they're both on thier feet trying to throw the other off on the thin platform as the crowd is watching and both men slip and crash to the mat as Ezekiel has his elbow on Nathen's ribs and Nathen's legs are on Ezekiel.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

Ezekiel: 2

Nathen: 2

"Due to the double pin this match is a draw with it tied 2-2" said the announcer.

Nathen rolls out of the ring while Ezekiel is still to out of it.

"Is this fued over or will it keep on going" said Paul.

"Well neither could keep going here tonight but one battle doesn't decide the war" said Alejandro.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the DWE Woman's Championship introducing first from Toronto, Ontaro, Canada at Heather Chang" said the announcer.

"Heather can become the Woman's Champion tonight" said Paul.

"Yeah and she already beat Maria twice" said Alejandro.

(Calling to the Night by Natasha Farrow)

"And her opponent from Detroit, Michigan she is the reigning DCW Woman's Champion at 5 ft 5 and weiging 147 pounds "The Evil Angel" Maria McIntyre" said the announcer.

Maria slides into the ring as Heather starts taunting her and then slaps her across the face. Maria glares and kicks Heather on the stomach fallowed by a DTM.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match and still DCW Woman's Champion Maria McIntyre" said the announcer.

"Maria in a quick victory over Heather" said Paul.

"Yeah but no it's a match for the North America Championship but who's defending it is the question" said Alejandro.

(My Way by Limp Bizket plays)

"This match is for the DCW North America Championship introducing first from Vermont, Colarado at 6 ft 2 and weighing 247 pounds "The Icnoic Enigma" Roland Glacier" said the announcer.

"Roland Glacier told me he has scouted Phil Parsons and he has found a way to easily defeat the delinquent" said Alejandro.

"Phil hasn't even been selected though Daniel can still be a choice" said Paul.

"Please you don't even believe yourself" said Alejandro.

(Seeing Red plays)

"And his opponent from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada at 6 ft 3 and weighing 240 pounds he is Phil Parsons" said the announcer.

Phil starts coming out dressed like Daniel Pheonix and using his theme song as he get's massive hate form the crowd in form of boos. The crowd goes on fire as a injured looking Daniel Pheonix taps him on the shoulder and hit's Sweet Chin Music crumpling Phil down to the floor.

"Daniel will compete here tonight I told you" said Paul.

"Shut up it doesn't matter Daniel is almost out as it is" said Alejandro.

Daniel slides into the ring and is met by some heavy punches to the face as the ref starts the match and Roland knees Daniel in the ribs fallowed by a backbreaker to the injured back as Daniel writhes in pain. Roland fallows with a sit out scoop slam as Daniel rolls around the ring in pain and Roland just calmly walks ontop of him on the injured back as Daniel is once again in pain. Roland whips Daniel to the ropes and he goes for a boot but Daniel slides under but Roland turns around and Clotheslines Daniel to the floor ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Roland glares and lifts him up and hit's a running power slam fallowed by a big splash ... 1 ... 2 ... Daniel put's his foot on the ropes.

"Ouch Daniel is getting his ass handed to him as Roland continues dishing out punishment" said Paul.

"See this is what I said Daniel is just risking even more serious injury by being here tonight instead of letting Phil wrestle for the title what arrogant jerk is Daniel" said Alejandro.

Roland fallows grabbing up Daniel and put him in a Abdominable Clutch as he applies pressure on Daniel pulling him backwards as Daniel yells in pain to the ref NO when the ref asks if he quits. Daniel fallowed trying to pull out his arm which he does sucessfully but Roland counters whipping Daniel back first into the turnbuckle. Roland goes for a running clothesline in the corner but Daniel jumps up to the top and kicks Roland in the face. Daniel goes to the top rope for a Pheonix Splash but Phil starts distracting him as Roland throws him off the top rope but Daniel rolls through to not land on his back. Daniel runs at Roland who ducks under a clothesline and hits a spinning spine buster

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match and new DCW North America Champion Roland Glacier" said the announcer.

"It was just to much for Daniel here tonight the odds were so low for him to come but he did and he showed true heart" said Paul..

"What the hell are you talking about that jerk refused to have an actual match instead he stole a title match from Phil" said Alejandro.

In the ring Phil walks in and puts in The Rebel Lock as Daniel taps out but Phil refuses to let go until he finally sends him unconcious as Phil leaves the arena.

"What a disgusting attack from behind from Phil" said Paul.

"I think that arrogant punk got what he deserved" said Alejandro.

**Do you feel that**  
**You better hold on**  
**This ones about to get ugly**  
**hahahaha**

"This match is for the DCW Omega Championship of the world introducing first from Modesto, California at 6 ft 1 and weighing 235 pounds he is "The Evolution" Randy Legend" said the announcer.

"Randy Legend can be on his way to the Omega Title here tonight" said Alejandro suddenly he looks forward to look at KJ Crash in a suit as he sits in an extra chair and grabs a commentator head set.

"Hell DCW I'm your new commentator KJ Crash just signed by DCW to a 3 year deal" said KJ.

"Well high KJ who's your option to win this match" said Paul.

"Are you really asking that of course I'm going to pick my son father's pride but he's going to be hard pressed here tonight by three other good superstars" said KJ.

**I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)**  
**To take a stand (to take a stand)**  
**Everybody (everybody)**  
**Come take my hand (come take my hand)**

"And challenger number two from Atlanta City, New Jersey at 6 ft 0 and weighing 235 pounds he is Tobey Parker" said the announcer.

"Tobey almost won the title weeks ago" said Alejandro.

"Yeah but my boy made him tap out" said KJ.

"Yeah but it was a close match and with extra variables this just makes it harder for Thresh to retain" said Paul.

**One snap for the dying**  
**One click to end the day**  
**Another story with a mangled scene**  
**It couldn't happen any other way**

"And challenger number three from Hollywood, California at 6 ft 1 and weighing 190 pounds Dwight "Hollywood" Sampson" said the announcer.

"Dwight just might be the most dangerous in this match he is trully unpredicatable and amazing quick" said KJ.

"Hollywood is also the lightest of the four definitely giving him an advantage" said Paul.

**So turn away from the ones who hurt everyone**  
**I can tell by your smile you're coming undone**  
**I could bleed for a smile; could die for a gun**  
**Walk away from the sun and kill everyone**

"And the reigning DCW Omega Champion from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada at 6 ft 2 and weighing 217 pounds he is "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

"Thresh is surprisingly the tallest of the four competitors" said Alejandro.

"Yeah but not by much and he's lighter then both Randy and Tobey" said KJ.

Tobey starts off going after Thresh and Randy goes after Dwight. Thresh hit's a gut kick to Tobey fallowed by a couple forearms but Tobey returns with some powerful strikes sending Thresh reeling. Dwight on the other side is being pounded on by Randy as he hit's some rapid punches to the face. Dwight fallows struggling for a clothesline but Randy ducks under it and hits a back suplex fallowed by a running knee to the head. On the flip side Tobey is punching Thresh in the corner and he powerslams him against the turn buckle fallowed by slamming him against the cavas for a double move.

... 1 Randy stops the count.

"What a move by Tobey" said Paul.

"Some good oklahoma style wrestling there" said KJ.

"Okalahoma your from Canada" said Alejandro.

Thresh slowly got up as Tobey went to put him in an ankle lock but Thresh rolled through and Tobey collied with Randy fallowed by both Dwight and Thresh drop kicking both of them against each other once again. They're still up and as Tobey turns around into a spring board high kick as Dwight lands an enzugeri on Randy as both go for the pin.

... 1 ...

... Randy kicks out 2 .. Tobey kicks out.

Dwight and Thresh got at it as Thresh starts laying on some punches and goes for the Sniper Lariat but Dwight ducks and hit's a back suplex fallowed by a running leg drop.

... 1 ...

... Randy stops the count.

Randy then threw Dwight into the turn buckle fallowed by whipping Thresh into it and splashing both of them.

"Ouch Randy going 2 for 2" said Alejandro.

"Yeah that a unique move thier from Randy" said KJ.

"Yeah he won't like the sight behind him" said Paul.

As Randy turns around Tobey hit's him with a clothesline falllowed by another clothesline and then a third clothesline. Tobey then hit's a running forearm on Thresh who went after him and hit a spine buster on Dwight. Randy tried to come from behind but was thrown out of the ring but Thresh catches him with a chop block from behind. Thresh starts hitting some punches to the face and then hit's a Spike DDT onto Tobey but Dwight from behind catches him with a jumping russian leg sweep. Dwight then goes and hit's a dirt in the eyes on Tobey fallowed by locking in sleeper hold.

"Dwight has the sleeper hold locked in" said KJ.

"Yeah and this could be the end for Tobey" said Alejandro.

"Yeah both Thresh and Randy are down no one to help him" said Paul.

Thresh grabs Dwight from behind and throws him shoulder first into the ring post fallowed by hitting a spring board clothesline on Tobey as Randy smashes Dwight's head against the ring post and throws him out of the ring as Randy get's in. Thresh goes for the Sniper Lariat but Randy dashes in and spears Thresh to the floor before he can hit the Lariat. Randy then throws Tobey out of the ring as he goes for the pin. Randy lifts up Thresh and goes for the Break Down but Thresh pushes him off as Randy hit's the canvas and he turns around into a Sniper Lariat sending Randy to the floor hard.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out/Tobey stops the count.

"So close for Thresh to retaning the title" said Paul.

"Yeah but Tobey and Randy both refuse to end thier title match like that" said KJ.

Thresh got up and started brawling with Tobey who got the advantage and grabed Thresh for an STO then Randy also joined and they hit a double STO as they both rise up Dwight hit's a double top rope crossbody on both of them. Dwight then grabbed Thresh and put him in the Gory Clutch as Thresh tried to fight out of the hold from Dwight as he moved up and down to enhance the pressure but Randy hit him with an enzugeri kick to the head taking Dwight down. Randy then hit's Dwight with a luz thesz press on Dwight. Tobey goes to give him a clothesline but Randy ducks under it and nails the Future Shock.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... Tobey kicks out.

"Future Shock almost gives Randy the win" said Alejandro.

"Yeah and we'd have a new world champion on our hands" said KJ.

"Yeah but it's not the end yet" said Paul.

Tobey tries to get to his feet as Randy sets him up for a Breakdown but Tobey counters spinning him around into a spine buster smashing Randy down to the floor.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

Tobey starts to go for the finish with The Cleansing on Randy but Thresh pull's out his leg from behind him as Randy falls with all his weight on Tobey's head. Thresh then sets up Randy for the Sniper Clutch and he locks in the hold as the crowd is on thier feet as Thresh tries to win the match once and for all. Randy grabs the ropes though and Thresh clothesline him over in anger but Dwight from behind hit's the Hollywood Star against the ropes.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

"Dwight almost got it with the Hollywood Star" said Paul.

"Yeah it was close but no cigar" said Alejandro.

Dwight goes to the top rope to finish this match off as he wants to go for the Star Struck. Tobey catches him with an uppercut to the face fallowed by going for a superplex. Randy goes from behind for a power bomb and he hits it as Dwight goes flying off the top Randy crawls forward to pin Tobey first. Randy then crawls onto Dwight for the pin. Randy get's up into a Crash Suplex from Thresh out of nowhere as Randy rolls out of the ring. Thresh goes to the apron for a axe hammer but Randy smashes Thresh stomach first into the ring post but Randy also falls from exhaustian as in the ring Tobey and Dwight are both getting up and Tobey hits the DDD on Dwight.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... Dwight put's his foot on the ropes.

"All four have hit thier finish and all four have found a way t get out this match is not stopping but who will win" said KJ.

"Normally a finish truly does mean the Finish but in this match non of these will lose thier shot for that title" said Alejandro.

Randy slid in the ring and he hit's Tobey with the Breakdown and he locks in the Future Lock onto Dwight who screams in pain as he tries to drag himself to the ropes. Dwight is trying to get to the ropes but he just can't as Randy applies more pressure and finally Dwight can't take it anymore and goes to tap out but Thresh grabs his arm and pulls him out of the ring saving the match. Thresh then throws Dwight into the ring post and goes into the ring and drops Randy with a clothesline. Thresh goes to the top rope and hit's a top rope split legged headbut onto Randy's as both are down and Thresh put's his back on Randy's ribs.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

"So close for Thresh to retain but Randy kicks out" said Alejandro.

"This all or nothing none of these competitors have it in them they've already been in that ring for 30 minutes beating the hell out of each other" said Paul.

"That's what wrestling all about pushing yourself beyong your limit all four of these want that Omega title and there not going to quit" said KJ.

Thresh can't believe it and starts stomping on Randy as he screams at him taunting him in the ring. Thresh lifts up Randy and nails him right back down with a Crash Suplex. Thresh lifts Randy up again and another Crash Suplex but Thresh refuses to go for the pin. Thresh grabs Randy and whips him into the turn buckle and hit's a shining wizard in the corner fallowed by a face buster. Once again Thresh refuses pin Randy continuing with the scathing remarks on Randy. Dwight tried to get in the ring but Thresh hit a baseball slide on him taking him back down but as he turns around Tobey lifts him up and hit's the Cleansing.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out/3.

"Is it over what happened first" asked KJ.

"I'm not sure it seems as the ref is mulling it over" said Paul.

"I think the match is going to continue" said Alejandro.

Alejandro is right as the ref goes to continue the match. Tobey grabs Thresh up again for another Cleansing but Dwight chop blocks him from behind sending Tobey to the floor in pain. Dwight whips Thresh into the corner but Thresh grabs the top rope and flips behind Thresh and locks in the Sniper Lock. Tobey quickly grabs Randy and puts him in the Anaconda Vice as both are going for the submission. They both have the submissions in the center of the ring at this point's it who taps first and it's Dwight just after Randy taps out making that the champ is still here.

"Winner of this match and still DCW Omega Champion Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh celebrates as Tobey looks to himself and says he was inches away as he walks off.

"Thresh retains the title seconds before Tobey would have won it" said Paul.

"I''m proud of my boy actuallly I'm proud all four them that was match of the night" said KJ.

"Yeah well from us here at DCW hope you enjoyed the show" said Alejandro.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter if nowtwell tough crowd. Like I said uptop if I don't update you know why


	7. DCW: Week 4

DCW Omega Championship: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash

DCW Woman's Championship: "Evil Angel" Maria McIntyre

DCW North America Championship: "The Iconic Enigma" Roland Glacier

DCW Tag Team Championship: The Scream-Os - Wrath and Crimson

DCW Xtreme Championship: "The Pheonix" Alexander Luciano

* * *

"Welcome to DCW Onslaught big things happened at DCW Two Titles Changed Hands, Three Retained, We Have a new commentator and Thresh won by two seconds to retain his spot as the big dog of DCW" said Alejandro.

"Yeah and Thresh is slated to come out right about now" said Paul.

**I Could Bleed for a Smile, Could die for a gun**

"Please welcome to the ring your current DCW Omega Champion Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

"Thresh is Champion -Clap,Clap,Clap- Thresh is Champion" said KJ in an attempt to induce the crowd as well to nobody's surprised they you started booing the hell out of Thresh.

Thresh goes into the ring as he's wearing his Sniper T-Shirt and Black Jeans.

"6 days ago I proved to the world that I was the rightful DCW Omega Champion 6 days ago I showed I was the best of the best" said Thresh. "Six days ago I made Dwight Sampson tap out and if it was an elimination match I would have made both Tobey and Randy tap out like bitches Randy already did tap out like a bitch after the match ended so he doesn't matter"

Thresh started looking around at the fans before brining back the mic "What does matter is Tobey Parker I already made you tap out to prove who is the rightful best submission wrestler on DCW and why not prove it again right here right now because after all there's Tobey Parker a lame CM Punk wannabe and "The Snipe-" said Thresh before being cut off as Not Afraid by Eminem plays.

Tobey Parker starts walking down to the ring as Thresh backs off from Tobey as he walks in.

"Thresh you go into this ring and say that you the best of the best your DCW Omega Champion and that your the best submission wrestler in DCW as you said why not prove it right here, right now" said Tobey.

Thresh instantly puts his hand up telling Tobey to calm down.

"I'm not in proper wrestling gear first off all Tobey plus why have you done to win a title shot" said Thresh.

"Not alright wrestling gear alright I'll get a security guy to hand them to you and then we'll wrestle right" said Tobey.

"Wait one second I am the rightful DCW Omega Champion and you will respect me and if you think that you have even a thimbel of my talent then you are sadly mistaken cause I'm the reason all the fans come to DCW I'm the Ric Flair of DCW I can talk a mile and wrestle ten more miles and you come out and speak to me like I'm on your level" said Thresh.

(Perfect Insanity plays)

Chris starts coming out.

"Alright then both of you are probably the two top DCW Talents my first DCW Main Event and you know what I want to end this at Rock Bottom you both think your great submission wrestlers your going to need more then that because at Rock Bottom it will be Thresh Crash vs. Tobey Parker for the DCW Omega Championship in an I QUIT MATCH" said Chris as the fans start screaming like wild.

Thresh looks at Tobey who just shrugs his shoulders and has a big smile on his face. Tobey turns around and Thresh attacks him from behind goes for the Sniper Lock but Tobey flips him over and put's in the Anaconda Vice and Thresh taps out but Tobey ignores him until Thresh screams I Quit and Tobey let's go.

"Tobey get's a mental advantage for Rock Bottom when as he makes Tobey say I quit" said Paul.

"Yeah but Thresh won't so easy to so I Quit when his title is on the line" said KJ.

"Yes and the go who never quit his fight against Drugs, Alcahol, or Nicotine can Thresh make him so those words that Tobey has found his redemption through" said Sebastian.

****

(My Way by Limp Bizket)

"This is a singles match introducing first at 6 ft 3 and weighing 247 pounds from Vermont, Colorado he is the DCW North America Champion "The Iconic Enigma" Roland Glacier" said the announcer.

"Roland Glacier won the DCW North America Championship at Last Stand" said Paul.

"Yeah and a win here with help boost his momemtum even more" said Alejandro

****

(When They Come for Me by Linkin Park)

"And his opponent from El Paso, Texas at 5 ft 8 and weighing 170 pounds Travis DeNiro" said the announcer.

Travix comes out to a mixed reaction cause of his brother's career. Travis and Roland lock up and Roland pushes him down to the floor. Roland lunges at him and put's him in a head lock. Travis tries to get out but Roland takes it to the floor as he starts hitting some fluid knees as well to a fallen Travis. Roland then lift's him and slams him right back down with a sit out scoop slam as he goes for the pin.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

Roland glares as he hit's a couple soccer style kicks to the ribs before one big one flipping Travis onto his back. Roland locks in a chin lock as he applies pressure on Travis who screams in pain.

"Roland has dominated this match" said Alejandro.

"Yeah and this chin lock is continuing on" said Paul.

Roland grabbed him up and nails him with a running clothesline flipping Travis inside out as the crowd booed Roland who was taunting the crowd as he grabbed his arm.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

. kick out.

Roland runs to the ropes and rebounds into the other side of the ropes and as Travis get's up flips him inside out in a clothesline once again.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

.. kick out.

Roland lifts Travis up and whips him to the ropes and slams him straight back down with a spinning spine buster.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Roland can't believe it and he whips Travis into the turn buckle and hit's a running clothesline in the corner as Travis slumps down into a seated positon. Roland runs at him and hit's a vicious kick to the skull as he drags him to the center of the ring.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

"Travis will not give up this brutal assault for the Iconic Enigma" said Paul.

"This is starting to get bad" said Alejandro.

Roland lifts him up over his shoulder and slams him straight down with a running power slam. Roland is looking to finish this match up as he lifts up Travis over his shoulder for the RRG Driver. Travis started elbowing him in a desperate attempt and climbed down and nailed Roland with a drop kick. Travis fallowed using a spring board mule kick and then hitting a standing moon sault as he goes for the cover.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

Travis grabs Roland's arm for an arm bar but Roland tries to counter with the RRG Driver but Travis hit's an arm dragon and set's Roland up for the DeNiro Kick and it hit's but Roland stays on his feet. Travis goes for a spring board crossbody but Roland counters into a sloppy RRG Driver.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match Roland Glacier" said the announcer.

Roland celebrates his win as Travis is trying to get up to no avail.

"Roland Glacier look great as champion with a demolishing win over Travis DeNiro" said Paul.

"Very similar to his win over Daniel Pheonix Crisp,Short, and Dominant" said Alejandro.

"Yeah and this just in Daniel Pheonix will be here next week and so will be Phil Parsons who was suspended until Daniel was able to come back after his assaults on Daniel" said KJ.

Backstage

"I'm here with Bones N Skulls along with Scarle" said Bridgette before Zero shoves her out of the screen on Jared's command as he has Pandora by the hand.

"Now you probably know this but last week Scar decided to help Bones N Skulls lose the tag titles" said Jared. "Mind telling us why before I hit the Shattered Bones on you" said Jared.

Scar says nothing.

"See this is bullshit so we decided Bones N Skulls needed some new management so welcome to the Stable only known as The Darkness along with it's new member former TWE Wrestler Shadow" said Jared with a cocky grin as Shadow got into the scene he was wearing a black trench coat with sunglasses so you could only see his nose.

Shadow shoves Scar out of the way and onto the floor as he grabs the mic.

"The Darkness has only one goal and that is complete and utter anhillation to anybody who get's in our way now Scarlett how about you tell us are you with us or in our way" said Shadow.

Scar goes to grab the mic but Shadow pushes her to the floor as he then looks back at the locker room where a couple of people and security guards are looking to stop Shadow.

"Stop right now this Darkness buisness not yours" said Jared as they all halt except are DCW Xtreme Champion Alexander Luciano who walks into the picture.

"You think your tough don't you going after someone who's almost two feet shorter then you I'm going to guess half your weight how about you fight someone your own size or even go lower and try me on" said Alexander.

Shadow just looks at him emotionless then the lights turn off and on and The Darkness is gone as Alexander looks around.

"This is a mixed tag team amtch introducing first from the team of Heather Chang and Dwight "Hollywood" Sampson" said the announcer.

"Heather and Dwight might acctually make a good team" said Paul.

"Our a clash of the egos" said Alejandro.

"And thier opponents they are the team of the DCW Woman's Champion Maria McIntyre and Randy "The Evolution" Legend" said the announcer.

Randy and Dwight starts us off as they have a stare off and Dwight goes for a low kick but Randy grabs the leg and nails him with a clothesline taking him down. Dwight get's up right into a suplex as he writhes in agony on the floor and Randy whips him into the ropes and as he rebounds back is met by a big boot. Randy grabs Dwight up once again as Dwight is staggering and puts him for the Rebellion Shot but Dwight slips out and nails a shuffle kick and tags in Heather. Maria comes in as the two girls go at it and Maria jumps at Heather taking both down and delivers some stiff punches to the face.

"Ouch Maria just throwing some punches to the face" said KJ.

"Yeah and the team of Randy and Maria are dominating" said Paul.

Heather counters throwing Maria off as she bumps into the ref and while the ref is falling back Dwight hit's Maria with a reverse DDT from behind and slides back out of the ring as the ref is up.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out

Heather grabs Maria's head and hit's a knee drop to the throat as Maria rolls in pain holding he throat. Heather mounts her from behind and delivers some forearms to the back of the head before putting in a chin lock as Maria tries to get out but Heather keeps the hold. Maria slowly get's to a vertical base but Heather counter's with a back breaker as she grabbed Maria's hair and then fallowed slamming her face first against the canvas.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

.. kick out.

"Heather has changed this match around for her team" said Paul.

"Yeah and this is where the team of Heather and Dwight are most likely at thier best when they're controlling the tempo" said Alejandro.

Heather whips Maria into an unnocupied turn buckle and hit's a running shoulder into the abdomen and then hit's something similer to a snap suplex as Heather goes to grab Maria, Maria shoves her backwards and Heather collides with Dwight which consitutes as a tag and Maria tags in Randy who throws Dwight into the ring. Randy grabs Dwight and whips him into the turn buckle then jumps to the top and let's down a rain of punches "7" "8" "9" "10" counters the fans and Randy then hit's a northen lights suplex off the second rope as Randy goes for the cover.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Randy grabs Dwight up and hit's a scoop slam down to the floor.

"Randy is on fire as Dwight has nothing to stop Randy" said Alejandro.

"As you said with Heather and Dwight Randy is at his most dangerous when he's being full throttle ahead" said KJ.

Randy grabs Dwight's hair and hit's a leg drop fallowed by another one as he get's back up as Dwight tries to get to his feet. Randy measures Dwight for a spear but Dwight leap frogs over it and Randy misses and as he turns around Dwight rakes him in the eyes and nails him with a DDT as he goes for the cover.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Dwight grabs Randy and goes for the Dirt in the Eyes but Randy catches his foot and throws him off and Dwight collides against Maria accidentally. The ref is to busy looking at that as Heather low blows Randy from behind and Dwight hit's the Hollywood Star on a bent over Randy.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winners of this match Heather Chang and Dwight Sampson" said the announcer.

Heather and Dwight celebrate as Maria is still hurt on the outside after Dwight accidently collided with her and Randy is on the canvas trying to get up.

"Heather and Dwight win here tonight in a well not quite clean fashion" said Paul.

"What they didn't do anything wrong if they did they would have been disqualified" said Alejandro.

"Okay I'm pretty sure all three of us saw the low blow and so did the 20,000 fans behind us" said KJ.

(Please Read and Review Ring of Honor by Royal Showstopper it's another wrestling fic but it's sort of how do I call it missing good characters)

"This is a non title match introducing first at 6 ft 4 and weighing 253 pounds one half of Bones N Skulls Zero "The Reaper" Skull" said the announcer.

"We have just been told by Chris that outside interference is banned which is why nobody else is coming out from The Darkness" said KJ.

"Yeah and that definitely favors the others that's pure biase" said Alejandro.

"And his opponent from Athen's Greece at 6 ft 1 and weighing 215 pounds he is one half of the DCW Tag Team Champions Wrath" said the announcer.

Wrath and Zero start off as Zero pushes Wrath into a corner and then starts delivering some quick strikes as the ref counts to five but Zero's isn't stopping any time soon as the ref rings the bell. Zero grabs up Wrath and nails him with a running boot fallowed by a spinning power slam and last hit's the Skull Krusher as Crimson comes out the lights turn off and turn back on and Zero is gone but in the middle of the ring Wrath has been put through a table a spray painted black table.

Suddenly a dark voice goes on the speakers.

"This is a messege in two weeks at Rock Bottom it's you vs. us in a tag team elimination tables match for those belts" said the voice as Crimson tries to help his twin up.

Backstage

"It's Bridgette here with our DCW Omega Champion Thresh Crash you will not compete tonight but next week you'll both have a pick your poison matches who is your pick" said Bridgette.

"My pick will be told when I tell it now we have the main event in a little when in a No DQ match up it will be Nathen Wolf vs. Alexander Luciano now your probably asking why I'm saying this well it's quite simple next week my pick is someone who you will see in the main event of tonight" said Thresh.

As Thresh goes to leave Tobey Parker comes out.

"Alright then to you the same question" said Bridgette.

"My pick will also be in that very arena for that very match and you'll see him I assure you but as they say it's best to keep your cards close to your chest so I'm not going to tell it out right now but the surprise will be very cool" said Tobey.

"This match is for the DCW Xtreme Championship introducing first the challenger from New York, New York he is "The Lethal Weapon" Nathen Wolf" said the announcer.

"Can Nathen be one of the picks for either Thresh or Tobey" said KJ.

"And his opponent he is the reigning DCW Xtreme Champion at 5 ft 5 and weighing 214 pounds "The Pheonix" Alexander Luciano" said the announcer.

"Alexander defended the title against Neo Daniels at Last Stand how well can he do tonight though is the question" said Paul.

Alexander and Nathen lock up and Nathen put's in a head lock but Alexander flips him over with a modefied snap mare. Alexander then runs to the ropes and hit's a low crossbody onto Nathen as he goes for the cover.

... 1 ...

kick out.

Alexander goes under the ring and grabs the steel chair and nails Nathen across the back fallowed by setting it up to sit down and jumps to the top of the chair and back flips for a moon sault onto Nathen who put's his knees up to counter. Nathen fallows whipping Alexander to the ropes and hit's a drop toe hold nailing Alexander face first against the set up steel chair as Nathen goes for the cover.

... 1 ...

... 2 kick out.

"Ouch what a move by Nathen as Alexander plunges face first into the steel chair" said Alejandro.

"Yeah and these two aren't stopping for a second a rematch of the awfully short match between Nathen and Alexander the first time when Alexander won with a quick roll up" said Paul.

Alexander get's up as Nathen grabs the steel chair and lunges it into Alexander's ribs and fallowed with a russian leg sweep. Nathen goes out of the ring and grabs a kendo stick as Alexander tries to get his feet. Nathen goes and whacks Alexander in the ribs fallowed by going for the head but Alexander rolls forward and nails Nathen with an Order Up out of nowhere.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

Alexander slowly goes to the top rope for the Pheonix Melody but Nathen rolls out of the way but Alexander land's on his feet and turns around straight into a bycicle kick blasting his head off as Alexander rolls backwards.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

"So close for Nathen to get the title back" said Alejandro.

"Yeah but close doesn't cut it in wrestling" said KJ.

Nathen whips Alexander to the ropes who counters going for a whisper in the wind but Nathen counters throwing the chair at him face first as Alexander falls dangerously on his neck. As Alexander's head pops up Nathen hit's a morrison style knee to the face as Alexander looks dead from the impact of the knee to the face.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out,

Nathen can't believe it as he grabs the chair and nails Alexander straight in the ribs and goes for The Warriors way but Alexander get's up just in time and runs up with a european uppercut. Nathen falls back only not falling off the turn buckle due to the steel pole and Alexander hit's a superplex.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

"Damn it was almost over right there and Alexander to retain" said KJ.

"Yeah and these two are just beating the holy high hell out of the other for that Xtreme Championship" said Paul.

Alexander slowly get's to his feet but Nathen also get's up. Nathen grabs Alexander by the hair and nails him with a forearm but Alexander nails him right back with a punch. Nathen delivers a bigger forearm as Alexander nearly falls but comes back with a harder punch sending Nathen reeling into the ropes and he comes back with a big punch as Alexander falls to the ropes but comes back as Nathen goes for a clothesline but Alexander ducks and hit's the Straight Ace against the steel chair that was on the floor as he goes for the pin on a bloody Nathen.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out/3.

Alexander slowly get's to his feet as he goes out of the ring and grabs a table which he slides into the ring.

"Alexander is brining in the table to help him finish this match" said Alejandro.

"Yeah but this could backfire easily" added KJ.

"Yeah well we won't know until we see it" said Paul.

Alexander set's up the table in the middle of the ring as he grabs Nathen and hit's him with a chair gullitine and Nathen falls onto the table on it as Alexander slowly goes to the top rope for a Pheonix Melody. The lights turn of and then turn on as Nathen is outside the ring still out of it and it's Shadow on the table which is a spray painted black table now. Shadow get's off the table and grabs a shocked Alexander and hit's him with a hip toss to the canvas near the table. Shadow grabs up Alexander and hit's the Shadow Descent through the table (Lifting STO Slam-Rock Bottom) as he grabs Nathen and puts him over Alexander.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match and new DCW Xtreme Champion Nathen Wolf" said the announcer.

The lights turn off and on and Shadow is gone from the ring as Nathen get's up to celebrate but Ezekiel attacks him from behind and drops him with the Drive By Shooting onto the Xtreme Championship as we end the show with Ezekiel with his foot on Nathen's chest holding the belt.

* * *

This was sort of a filler and was more to put more into past rivalries like Nathen/Ezekiel and Tobey/Thresh along with the new fued of Alexander/Darkness fued.

Rock Bottom Match Card

"The Sniper" Thresh Crash (C) vs. Tobey Parker in an I Quit match for the DCW Omega Championship.

The Scream-Os (C) vs. Bones N Skulls in an Elimination Tables Tag Match for the DCW Tag Titles.

Hope you enjoyed it and like I said above it is sort of like filler considering a finished this in a little under 41 minutes.


	8. DCW: Week 5

DCW Omega Championship: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash

DCW Woman's Championship: "Evil Angel" Maria McIntyre

DCW North America Championship: "The Iconic Enigma" Roland Glacier

DCW Tag Team Championship: The Scream-Os - Wrath and Crimson

DCW Xtreme Championship: "The Lethal Weapon" Nathen Wolf (2)

* * *

"Welcome to DCW OnSlaught it's KJ Crash here with my partners Alejandro Torres and Paul Richards" said KJ.

"Yeah and we have a great card and Thresh has said that he would like to jerk the curtain so to speak and go out first for his match" said Paul.

"He probably want's to instill some fear into Tobey" said Alejandro.

(Walk Away from the Sun by Seether)

"This is a pick your posion match up introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada at 6 ft 2 and weighing 219 pounds he is the DCW Omega Champion of the world "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh comes out a wolf fur jacket as he slowly slides into the ring with the belt over his shoulder and fireworks going off.

"Thresh is the Omega Champion and has shown to be DCW's best star being undefeated with a 4-0 record including three victories over Tobey Parker, two Dwight, and two over Randy" said Alejandro.

"All four of those were Thresh's opponent at the fatal four way" said KJ.

"Yeah but can he make someone like Tobey Parker quit someone who has been through struggles outside of the ring and never even gave a thought to quitting on his rode to redemption" said Paul.

(Your Going Down by Sick Puppies plays)

"And his opponent specially picked by Tobey Parker at 6 ft 2 and weighing 225 pounds from Ancient Greece "The God of War" Aries" said the announcer.

"Wow Thresh has an opponent who is acctually in terms of height almost exactly the same as him" said Paul.

"Yeah it will truly be the nature of each opponent that will make this match they're both grapplers Thresh's a technical grapper though while Aries is just looking for the dominant position" added Alejandro.

"Yes and the cool, collected, vicous Thresh has to deal with the sadistic, red hot, god of war as he calls himself" said KJ.

They go to a feeling out process as they lock up. Thresh put's in an arm bar but Aries rolls thorugh but Thresh's cuts him off by doing a hand stand and hit's an arm wringer flip. Aries got back up into a flying clothesline and then as Thresh sets him up for the Crash Suplex but Aries counters into a snap neck breaker.

... 1 ...

... 2 kick out.

Aries then whips Thresh to the ropes and goes for a big boot but Thresh holds onto the ropes. Thresh then goes for a spring board heel kick but Aries grabs his leg in an inverted power bomb fallowed by going for the Anaconda Vice but Thresh quickly pushes himself to the ropes to get out.

"Another good choice by Tobey Aries using the Anaconda Vice just like Tobey himself does that keeps a deep fear in Thresh" said Paul.

"Yeah but if Thresh wins it shows that he is stronger then the Anaconda Vice and Tobey better think up something else" said Alejandro.

"Either way this match is very important for both people on the Rock Bottom card" said KJ.

Aries goes after Thresh but Thresh pokes him in the eye to buy some time fallowed by hitting a big running spear planking Aries to the floor.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

. kick out.

Thresh then starts for the arm and put's in an arm bar with his knee on the shoulder. Thresh continues applying pressure on the hold onto Aeries who is trying to get out but Thresh refues to let him out as he starts grinding his knee agains the bones. Thresh whips Aries to the ropes and as he comes back slams his knee hard into Aries's shoulder.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

Thresh grabs the arm and put's him in a cross arm breaker to applying more pressure into the hurting arm.

"Thresh is working that arm to the stronger man here" said Paul.

"Yeah and this is smart pacing by Thresh keep changing the proverbial time zone into fast and then slow to keep somebody like Aries who is so similar to Thresh himself out of place" said Alejandro.

Thresh continues working on the arm as he starts pulling him to the turn buckle. Thresh goes to the second rope but Aeries kicks Thresh in the head repeatedly and hit's an inverted one legged monkey flip. Thresh fallowed as Aries got up hitting with an elbow to the shoulder to keep him on the defensive. Thresh then grabs him for the Sniper Lock but Aries flips him over in a massive snapmare fallowed by a running low drop kick straight to the jaw. Thresh is slowly getting to his feet as Aries is scouting him and locks in a standing Anaconda Vice before slamming Thresh straigt down in an inverted STO as he kept the choke in.

"Aries has the Anaconda Vice Aries has the Vice" said KJ.

"Yeah and will Thresh get out or be a victim to this hold which has been plaguing him in fashion of Tobey recently" said Paul.

Thresh tries to get out of the hold but Aries tries to keep him in place as Thresh starts with some elbows. The ref asks Thresh if he wants to quit and at the mention of quit a fire burns inside the cold second generation superstar as he start's thrashing stronger until he finally grabs the ripes. Aries waits to let go until the three count before lifting Thresh up for the Warcry Driver but Thresh counters into a back body drop. Thresh goes outside the ring and grabs Aries by the hair and hit's a hotshot on the ropes. Thresh fallows going to the top rope and hitting a big diving elbow drop to the ribs.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

.. kick out.

"Thresh is on fire after the ref asked him if he quit" said Paul.

"Yeah that question definitely sparked back to his match at Rock Bottom and maybe he felt like they were doubting him" said Alejdnro.

Thresh fallows up grabbing Aries and going fior the Crash Suplex but Aries counters with a couple knee to the ribs before a big jumping double knees to the face taking Thresh down. Aries fallows whipping Thresh to the ropes and as he rebounds back hit's a big boot but Thresh rolls out of the ring. Thresh is grabbing something secretly as Aries runs to the ropes and jumps through the middle ropes for a spear but Thresh moves out of the way and throws salt in his eyes. Aries connects skull first with the announce table and Thresh turns him around with the Sniper Lariat. Thresh throws him in the ring and hit's a second Sniper Lariat.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match the DCW Omega Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Aries is still blinded as Thresh celebrates.

"What a bastard Thresh just blinded Aries as he collided against the announce table" said Paul.

"Honestly I can't say I'm proud of how he won but winning is all that matters in this company" said KJ.

"This is a tag team match introducing first resepretning The Darkness at a combined weight of 485 pounds accompanied to the ring by Scarlett Bones N Skulls" said the announcer.

As Bones N Skulls comes out Alexander attacks them both from behind with a chair as he continues whacking Zero across the back and then nails him with a shot the head. Jared get's caught by a gut kick and a chair to the back of the head.

"Alexander is attacking The Darkness after last time when Shadow cost him the title" said KJ.

"What a sore loser Alexander would have lost the title anyways he's just trying to have an excuse to take out two much better superstars and not be punished for it" said Alejandro.

Alexander goes to the top of the barricade but the lights turn off and then they come back on Shadow is up thier with him with a chain and hit's him across the back of the head to take him down. The lights turn off and on again and two jobbers are in the ring along with Bones N Skulls as the ref rings the bell.

Zero grabs Jobber 1 and throws him into the ropes and hit's the running big boot to take him down. Zero then grabs Jobber number two and throws him in the ring. Zero nails a Skull Crusher on Jobber number two and tags in Jared. Jared grabs Jobber number one and hit's the Shattered Bones before they hit a Hollow Breaker.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winners of this match the team of Zero Skull and Jared Bones" said the announcer.

Jared goes under the ring and grabs a small glass vial and the baseball bat. He hands the bat to Scarlett and screams at her to nails Jobber number one with the bat. After vicious screaming she finally does and he starts bleeding as Jared put's it in the vial. Zero then solemly grabs number two who get's the same fate as Bones N Skulls leave with two vials of blood in Scarlett's hand who look squeemish with them.

"What is wrong with Bones N Skulls with a quick win over these two but then taking their blood that's freaky" said Paul.

"When you've worked with Psycho, Jeff, Demon Din, and Shenglong very few things are quite freaky but this is one of them" said KJ.

Backstage

Thresh is walking back stage when Tobey is next to him and Thresh roughly bumps into him. Tobey grabs Thresh by the throat and slams him against the wall.

"Just remember one thing Thresh the two words are I Quit that's going to be your training saying I Quit in the shortest amount posible so I don't inflict the wrath of upon hell on you" said Tobey as he pushes back.

Thresh grabs his throat as he glares at Tobey from behind seething before picking up his belt which fell to the floor.

"This is a pick your poison match introdcuing first from Atlantic City, New Jersey at 6 feet tall and weighing 235 pounds Tobey Parker" said the announcer.

"As Tobey showed seconds ago he is the stronger man of the two out weighing Thresh by almost twenty pounds" said Paul.

"Yes but Thresh can do just about anything in the squared circle and that is what will help Thresh pick up the win" said Alejandro.

"And his opponent from Parts Unknown at 6 ft 4 and weighing 264 pounds "The Dark Lord" Shadow" said the announcer.

"The Darkness Leader Shadow is Thresh's pick" said KJ.

"It's a good choice as while Tobey has a strength advantage over Thresh Shadow has a strength advantage over Tobey by alot" said KJ.

Tobey and Shadow lock up as Tobey tries to whip him to the ropes. Shadow doesn't even budge and pulls Tobey back with a clothesline as Tobey flips in mid air.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

Shadow then whips Tobey into the ropes and hit's a running clothesline into the corner fallowed by a stinger splash and as Tobey stagger forward his's a side slam.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

Shadow then grabs Tobey for the Shadow Descent but Tobey elbows him in the head a couple times and then hit'a snap suplex to take Shadow down.

... 1 ...

... 2 .. kick out.

Tobey grabs Shadow for the Ankle Lock who shows no pain on his face and get's on one feet and spins around shoving Tobey into the ropes and hit a big boot as Tobey bounced back.

... 1 ...

... 2 .. kick out.

"Ouch Tobey taking a brusing here" said Alejandro.

"Yeah but what is Shadow doing" said Paul.

Shadow goes outside of the ring and grabs the Pain Chain across his fist. The lights turn off and on the ref is out but Alexander is behind Shadow who doesn't notice. Alexander nails the Order Up before hitting the Pheonix Melody onto Shadow as he leaves the ring and Tobey lifts up Shadow and hit's The Cleansing

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match Tobey Parker" said the announcer.

Shadow can't believe he lost as Alexander celebrates along with Tobey. Shadow does the throat cut taunt to Alexander as he walks off.

"Alexander get's some revenge over Shadow who cost him the title" said Alejandro.

As Tobey and Alexander walk off Ezekiel starts coming into the ring as he grabs a mic.

"Yo I'm callin out Nathen Wolf if you don't come out in the next ten seconds I'll find you and kick your ass across Canada" said Ezekiel.

Nathen walks down the ramp with the Xtreme title.

"You got a title shot for no reason it should be me who had gotten that title shot last week I was the guy who looked much better two weeks ago at Last Stand" said Ezekiel.

"You want the title bring it" said Nathen.

"You want a title match right here well you know what I'm not stupid enough I want you at Rock Bottom in a 3 out of 5 falls match" said Ezekiel.

"What" asked Nathen.

"At Last Stand we had a two out of three nobody won so I want three falls to win and I can assure you it will be me winning three straight" said Ezekiel.

"You want it" asked Nathen?.

"Your damn right" said Ezekiel.

"You Got It" said Nathen as he blasts Ezekiel with the title.

Nathen goes to the top rope for the Warriors Way but Ezekiel rolls out of the ring as Nathen lands on his feet. Ezekiel pulls him out of the ring and throws him ribs first into the spanish announce table.

"What is Ezekiel going to do here" asked KJ.

"Get some security" said Paul.

Ezekiel then tosses Nathen shoulder first into the steel ring post and then picks apart the announce table. Ezekiel hit's the Gangster Kick fallowed by a Drive By Shooting. Ezekiel then throws Nathen onto the announce table. Ezekiek then goes to the apron for a spring board.

"What is Ezekiel doing someone get him off" screamed Paul.

"No way this is great" said Alejandro.

Ezekiel hit's a spring board moon sault through the table on Nathen as the fans are in an up roar. Ezekiel then raises the title up in the air.

Maria McIntyre is with Daniel Pheonix as he goes to come out.

"This is a number one contender match for the TWE North America Championship introducing first from El Paso, Texas at 5 ft 8 and weighing 180 pounds Travis DeNiro" said the announcer.

"Travis lost last week to Roland Glacier in a short and crisp match" said Alejandro.

"Yeah and Travis told me he did not like his debut and hopes to change his luck around by winning here tonight" said Paul.

"And opponent number two at 6 ft 3 and weighing 240 pounds "V2D" Phil Parsons" said the announcer.

"Phil has to be the pick of the win Travis is off getting a beating from Roland, and Daniel is just back from injurt" said KJ.

"And opponent number three at 6 ft 1 and weighing 200 pounds from Tuscon, Arizona accompanied by Maria McIntyre, Daniel Pheonix" said the announcer.

Daniel runs down to the ring as we ring the bell. Phil instantly whips Daniel into the turn buckle and brutally starts pounding on him. Travis from behind hit's a drop kick squashing Daniel in the corner. Travis then hit's a running double knees to the back as Phil and Daniel are squashed in the ropes. Travis then goes and grabs Phil for an arm bar but Daniel nails him with a shoot kick to the head

... 1 ...

... Phil sstops the count.

. Phil throws Travis out of the ring who skins the cat and lands on the apron. Phil grabs Daniel for a suplex and in mid air Travis hit's a spring board cross body on Daniel who's in the air and fallows with a DDT on Phil.

... 1 ...

... 2 kick out.

"What a move by Travis as Phil's over confidance cost him" said KJ.

"Yeah but Phil doesn't make the same mistake twice" said Paul.

Travis grabs Phil by the hair and whips him into the ropes but Travis counters and whips Travis to the ropes and hit's the Delinquent's Curse but Daniel runs at Phil and hit's him with a clothesline. Daniel fallows with a hip toss as Phil get's to his feet and goes for an Enzugeri Kick but Phil ducks under the kick and hit's the Rise Against Driver.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

Phil whips Daniel into the ropes but Travis from behinds kicks him in the leg at the same time as Daniel. Travis then throws Daniel out of the ring and goes for the cover.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

.. kick out.

Travis fallows going to the top rope as Phil is prone on the floor as he looks left and right.

"What is Travis going to do here" said Paul.

"Yeah but he's wasting valuable time" said Alejandro.

Travis goes for a moon sault but Phil raises his knees as Travis collides against them as Phil slowly get's to his feet. Phil then hit's a fame asser fallowed by whipping Travis into the ropes and hit'a the Delinquent Death Drop. Daniel starts laying some right hands into Phil as he tries to fight back but Daniel just continues his flurry. Phil shoves him off and goes for a clothesline but Daniel ducks and hit's a German Suplex. Daniel then hit's a second one and as he goes for a third it's countered. Phil drop toe holds him into the ropes as Travis takes off in a spring and hit's the DeNiro Kick to the face of Daniel.

"DeNiro kick hit's" said KJ.

"Yeah and this is his title shot on the line if he can get the cover" said Paul.

Phil goes after him but Travis hit's a twist of fate onto the ropes as Phil pops backwards in a back flip. Travis then goes to the top rope and hit's a moon sault onto Daniel.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 . Phil jumps to stop the pin.

"Winner of this match and new number one contender to the DCW North America Championship Travis DeNiro" said the announcer.

Travis rolls out of the ring as Phil is throwing a fit before laying his glare on Daniel. Phil grabs Daniel up and hit's the Delinquent Death Drop before mocking him and goes to the top rope and nails a vicious first drop to the face and then Phil put's Daniel in the ReBel Lock as Daniel taps out and Maria is begging Phil to stop who finally does and walks off in rage.

"Something tell's me while Travis's and Roland problems are about to start Phil and Daniel's are ending any time soon" said KJ.

"This is a contract signing for the match at Rock Bottom already in the ring is the CEO of DCW Chris MaClean may I welcome at this time the number one contender Tobey Parker" said the announcer.

**I'm Not Afraid, To Take A Stand**

Tobey walks into the ring in his regular clothes as he shakes Chris's hand and then sit's on his chair next to the signing table.

**I Could Bleed for A Smile, Could Die for a gun**

"And his opponent at Rock Bottom he is the reigning DCW Omega Champion of the world "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh walks down with his wolf fur jacket and his regular clothes as he slides into the ring.

Thresh takes it to the opposite side of the table as Chris grabs the contract.

"Alright this here is for the main event at Rock Bottom where Thresh Crash will defend his title against his rival in recent weeks Tobey Parker remember it's next week sunday at 8 P.M and it's cheep only 24.95 plus tax" said Chris. "Alright then is there anything you want to say" asked Chris.

Thresh grabs the mic

"Tobey it doesn't matter how much shots you get for my title you'll never get it if I count it right this is your third and you've never won my title" said Thresh. "So that's why if I win you never ever will get a title shot as long as I'm champion"

Tobey the grabs the mic as he signs the contract.

"That's fine I don't need three chances to beat a champion but I do need them to beat a cocky brat apparently I don't care how much history your family has I'm still going to make you say those two words" replied Tobey.

"You say that now huh how about in two weeks at Rock Bottom when I make you beg and plead for me to stop your beating"

"What are you saying I can't hear it over the amount of bullshit in the air you aren't able to sleep are you with the fear of losing that belt losing your spot as the best on the DCW Roster"

"I'm afaird I'm not afaird of anything! I'm the Sniper I'm the M.V.P of D.C.W I'm the best in this god damn buisness" screamed Thresh.

"Fine the prove It!" replied Tobey as they met head to heat.

Thresh grabs the mic to his lips "Fine then have it your way" said Thresh and then throws the mic away. Thresh slaps Tobey across the face and goes to spit on him but Tobey rams his fist into Thresh's face.

Thresh is grabbing the ropes as he get's something out of his jacket and he has the salt. As Tobey grab's him by the shoulder Thresh throws it in his eyes as Tobey is blinded. Thresh grabs the DCW Omega Belt and blasts him across the face as Tobey tries to get up. Thresh picks him up and hit's the Sniper Lariat as Tobey isn't moving.

Thresh grabs the mic "Say it" screams Thresh as he put's it to Tobey who pushes the mic away. "Have it your way damn way then" added Thresh.

Thresh grabs Tobey and set's him up for the Crash Suplex through the table and it hit's as Chris tries to get Thresh to stop. Thresh refuses and put's in the Sniper Lock as Tobey struggles but can't get out.

Finaly Aries goes down the ring to help Tobey as Thresh grabs his championship and runs under the ropes as Aries checks on Tobey. Thresh then get's the contract from Chris and signs it as he celebrates as Aries tries to help Tobey up.

"Thresh has just beaten the holy hell out of Tobey after he threw the salt in his eyes" said Alejandro.

"Yeah but he couldn't get him to say those two words" said Paul.

"Well either you'll have to tune in next week as we inch closer to Rock Bottom" said KJ.

* * *

Rock Bottom Match Card

"The Sniper" Thresh Crash (C) vs. Tobey Parker in an I Quit match for the DCW Omega Championship.

"Da Gangster" Ezekiel Irvine vs. "The Lethal Weapon" Nathen Wolf in a 3 out of 5 falls match for the DCW Xtreme Title.

Travis DeNiro vs. "The Iconic Enigma" Roland Glacier (C) for the DCW North America Championship.

Maria McIntyre open challenge for the DCW Woman's Championship.

The Scream-Os (C) vs. Bones N Skulls in an Elimination Tables Tag Match for the DCW Tag Titles.

Randy Legend vs. Dwight Sampson


	9. DCW: Week 6

DCW Omega Championship: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash (1)

DCW Woman's Championship: "Evil Angel" Maria McIntyre (1)

DCW North America Championship: "The Iconic Enigma" Roland Glacier (1)

DCW Tag Team Championship: The Scream-Os - Wrath and Crimson (1)

DCW Xtreme Championship: "The Lethal Weapon" Nathen Wolf (2)

I do not own any character used in this fic other then Paul they are all owned by their respective creator.

* * *

"Welcome to DCW OnSlaught it's KJ Crash here with my partners Alejandro Torres and Paul Richards" said KJ.

"Yeah and we have the biggest main event in DCW History right here tonight when Thresh Crash teams with all three male members of The Darkness vs. Tobey Parker, The Scream-Os, and Alexander Luciano in a four on four elimination tag team match up" said Alejandro.

"Yeah also Phil is set to come out to speak with Daniel Pheonix, Ezekiel will face off vs. Nathen in a non title singles match, and our co main-event Dwight Sampson teams with the DCW North America Champion Roland Glacier to take on Randy Legend and Travis DeNiro"said Paul.

Dwight Sampson is inside the ring with a mic."Alright then people for those with the benefit of the simple thing known as a camera take all the pictures you want of the future DCW Xtreme Champion ... DCW Tag Team Champion ... DCW North America Champion ... DCW Omega Champion" said Dwight.

"Cause you see I've main evented already three time I'm a true calibre champion so I'll get all of those title's on my waste" said Dwight.

(Hell Yeah by Rev Thoery plays)

Randy starts coming out with Travis DeNiro behind to cheers Randy then goes in and grabs a mic.

"Wait a second Dwight remember when you said you were going to become champion well on all those titles I'll assure you, you will never be if you want to try out for the Woman's title well you wouldn't be able to win it either" said Randy.

"What are you trying to imply" said Dwight.

Travis grabs the mic "Simple your a bitch" said Travis.

"What who the hell are you I yeah that's right I remember that's the guy who didn't even get five moves in on my partner later on tonight" said Dwight.

(My Way by Limp Bizket plays)

Roland comes down to the ring with his DCW North America Championshi across his shoulder.

"Alright then first of all Travis your nothing compared to the Iconic Enigma neither are you Randy your last name might be Legend but truthfully your last name does not imply you are a Legend cause you are dirt all you have is a measly DCW Xtreme Championship" said Roland.

"Fine then your last name is Glacier i'll be the Titanic and crash right into you" said Randy.

"The Titanic sank that's old news what is news is the fact that Dwight Sampson is my partner" said Roland who turned around to glare at Dwight. "I saw that shit you pulled to Thresh let me just tell you one thing you try to betray me in my match I promise you I'll make sure your in the same hospital bed I put Daniel Pheonix in" Finished Roland.

"Woah Woah let's not get hasty here the truth is that did happen but that doesn't matter cause you see Thresh doesn't deserve to be Omega Champion but you truly do deserve to be North America Champion who in the world is more fit for the title" asked Dwight in a rhetorical question.

"Me" said Travis.

"Fine then prove it" said Roland.

They all dropped the mics and Dwight jumped at Randy who dropped him with a spear. On the flip side Travis hit's a herrucarana but as he get's back up Roland nails him with the title belt. Roland then drops Randy with a running clothesline as the heel get control. Dwight set's up Randy as Roland does Travis and hit a simultaneous Hollywood Star and RPG Driver to thier respective opponents.

"This is a non title match and it is a No DQ Match introducing first from Harlem, New York at 6 ft 1 and weighing 220 pounds "Da Gangsta" Ezekiel Irvine" said the announcer.

"Ezekiel wants the Xtreme Title and in two days he just might get it at Rock Bottom" said Paul.

"Yeah but he needs to be his opponent here tonight in a three out fo five falls match" said Alejandro.

"And his opponent from Brooklyn, New York he is the reigning DCW Xtreme Champion of the world "The Lethal Weapon" Nathen Wolf" said the announcer.

Nathen started the match going after Ezekiel who quickly stepped on Nathen's foot and fallowed with a blunt elbow and a ddt.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

Ezekiel waited for Nathen to get up butt was punched in the head and thrown at the ropes and Nathen when Ezekiel got back hit a hard shoulder block. Nathen threw Ezekiel over the ring but he held on and laughed at Nathen just to be drop kicked out and hit against the announce table. Nathen grabbed a steel chair which he swung hard at Ezekiel's gut that bent over and fallowed crashing the chair three times onto Ezekiel's back sending him to the floor. Nathen smashed Ezekiel against the ring post head first and threw him against the ring post and then to the ring.

"Ouch Nathen has now re captured control of the match against the physichally weaker Ezekiel" said Alejandro.

"But like Ezekiel showed at the beginning of the match Nathen is feeling the effect off Ezekiel's past attacks on him." said KJ.

Nathen two weapons from underneath the ring one being a steel chair the crowd cheered put it back and raised now a table crowd cheered louder Nathen went in the ring with the weapon. Nathen kicked Ezekiel in the gut and went to power bomb Ezekiel through the table but Ezekiel elbowed him twice in the head and hit a face buster jumping off of Nathen's shoulders through the table.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

Ezekiel locked in an inverted sitting ankle lock. Nathen got out turning on his back pushing Nathen off and fallowed throwing a piece of the table at Ezekiel's head and speared him to the floor.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Nathen grabbed up Ezekiel and went to go for the Warrior's Way but Ezekiel countered with a Gangster Kick in mid air to the jaw of Nathen.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out/3

"So close with that Gangster Kick in mid air" said Paul.

"Yeah and I thought it was over but look at Nathen's ankle it's definitely tweaked for the Warriors Way landing"" said KJ.

Ezekiel quickly takes advantage grabbing the chair and going for the Drive By Shooting on to the chair but Nathen spins out and hit's a bycicle kick. Nathen whips Ezekiel into the turn buckle fallowed by a big clothesline in the corner. Nathen then goes for Dragon Sleeper but Ezekiel rams him back first into the turn buckle and then nails him with the chair to the ribs. Ezekiel then gives Nathen the chair and hit's the Gangster Kick with the chair.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Nathen has been busted wide open as Ezekiel lifts him up once again for the Drive By Shooting. Nathen elbows him twice in the jaw to get him to slacken and hit's a tornado DDT onto the steel chair.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

"What a counter" screams KJ.

"Yeah but not enough to end the match" said Paul.

Ezekiel is slow to get on his feet as is Nathen as they both go to grab the chair. They're fighting for the chair as they both get to thier feet and Nathen kicks Ezekiel in the ribs. Nathen has the chair as Ezekiel begs and pleads for him not to use it on him as he get's on his knees. Nathen goes to knock it but Ezekiel has brass knucles and punches the chair which collides into Nathen's crimson skull. As Nathen still has the chair on his hands but is dazed Ezekiel low blows him as Nathen falls to his knees still with the chair. Ezekiel the finishes him off with one last Gangster Kick to the skull.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match Ezekiel Irvine" said the announcer.

Backstage with Lindsey.

"I'm here with new DCW Superstar Aries last week you after losing a match to Thresh helped out Tobey why is that" said Lindsey.

"Well first of all Thresh doesn't deserve that title he has to earn it and he won't earn it by throwing salt in peoples eyes to win a match he did that same dirty trick to me that he did to Tobey and you know what Thresh for all your father has done you've done nothing so put up or shut up so I challenge you next week champion or not champion for a rematch" said Aries.

Suddenly Albert McKinely walks up to him.

"First of all kid you're the one who needs to shut up at least you got a match last week I didn't even though everybody watching is anticipating my debut so you know what I want you at Rock Bottom in a singles match so I can show you why I'm the best in this buisness and your just a poser" said Albert. "And I'm showing it to everybody to my adoring fans and even the small amount of haters"

"You want a match you got it see you sunday" said Aries as they glare at each other as we go back to the ring.

"This is a tag team match introducing first the team of "Hollywood's Greatest Hit" Dwight Sampson and the DCW North America Champion of the world "The Iconic Enigma" Roland Glacier" said the announcer.

"Roland and Dwight have attacked Travis and Randy at the start of the show" said Paul.

"Yeah and will this play into thier hands or feed the aggresions of the other" said KJ.

Dwight grabs a mic

"Acctually this isn't a tag team match it's a handicap match" said Dwight as he passed the mic to Roland.

"Take a look a this little clip here" said Roland.

_Randy Legend is buying a bottle of water from a vending machine but from behind Dwight tackles him face first into the machine. Roland then falls tipping the machine over onto Randy as all the weight falls on him. Dwight then pulls Randy and hit's a rake in the eyes a big knee to groin and then a Spike DDT onto the cement. Roland then hit's a spine buster through the machine as Dwight grabs a coke can and sprays it all over Randy._

_"See you Sunday" said Dwight as they walk off._

"So get out here Travis this match is now a handicap match" said Dwight.

Travis comes out to the ring as he is glaring at Roland. Dwight from behind nails him with a forearm as the bell rings. Dwight fallows with a couple more forearms to the back of the head and whips Travis into the turn buckle. Dwight tags in Roland and they hit a double clothesline in the corner fallowed by a double sidewalk slam. Roland then grabs Travis by the hair and hit's a Sit Out Scoop Slam.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

.. kick out.

Roland tags in Dwight and Roland hit's a Spine Buster fallowed by an aided standing moon sault by Dwight.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Dwight then grabs Travis for the Hollywood Star but Travis counters with a inverted Twist of Fate.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... Roland stops the count.

"Travis almost beat both Roland and Dwight by himself right there" said KJ.

"Yeah but Roland showing why it's a handicap match" said Alejandro.

Roland tags himself in and flips Travis inside out with a big clothesline. Roland then grabs him up and hit's a kick to the ribs fallowed by whipping him into the turn buckle. Roland then hit's a big clothesline in the corner fallowed by Dwight tagging himself in. Dwight whips something in Roland's ear as Roland lifts up Travis for the RPG Driver but out of nowhere Dwight jumps up for the Hollywood Star on Travis and they both hit thier finish in a beautiful tag team manuever.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winners of this match the team of Roland Glacier and Dwight Sampson" said the announcer.

Dwight and Travis celebrate as Travis is out cold.

"The two on one odds were to much for Travis here" said Paul.

"Yeah but what will happen in two days at Rock Bottom" said Alejandro.

(Fuck You by Cee Lo Brown plays)

"Please welcome to the ring the "DV2" Phil Parsons" said the announcer.

Phil starts walking down with a mic to the ring.

"Daniel Pheonix I don't like you at all you think being a technical wrestler will get you all the rewards your wrong cause I am better then you at everything so I challenge you at Rock Bottom to a Delinquent's Death Match you have to get the pinfall and then for a ten count to win" said Phil.

(Seeing Red plays)

Daniel Pheonix comes down with the DCW Woman's Champion Maria McIntyre.

"Phil Parsons you want a match with my then your on but there will be a special referee for that match" said Daniel.

"What your little bitch girlfreind it doesn't matter if she moves like a snail for the counts I'll still win" said Phil.

"No I'm talking about this man" said Daniel.

**So, you think you're untouchable?**

"Oh my god you know who this is" screams out KJ.

Duncan starts walking down to the ring as Phil is in the ring life a teenage girl had a date with Justin Beiber.

"The special referee will be "The Franchise Rebel" or in your case "The DV1" Duncan Parks" said Daniel.

Phil grabs a mic "Look I'm a big fan Duncan I was wondering if you could give me an autograph" said Phil.

Duncan roughly grabs the mic "Alright who in this arena wants me to give Philly here an autopraph give me a Fuck Yes" said Duncan.

"FUCK NO" yells the crowd.

"Ouch tough crowd well who here believes I should give Phil an Emerald Driver give me a fuck yes" said Duncan.

"FUCK YES" yells the crowd

"Well the crowd has spoken" says Duncan.

Duncan scoops up Phil is trying to struggle buyt it doesn't matter and Duncan hit's the Emerald Driver.

Duncan celebrates with Daniel and Marai over a out of it Phil Parsons. Duncan then grabs a peice of paper and signs an autograph for Phil which he drops on his chest.

"Big news here it seems that Duncan will be the special ref for Phil Parsons vs. Daniel Pheonix" says Paul.

"Yeah and this match just got a hell of a lot bigger" said KJ.

"This is unfair Daniel is getting a biased referee to make sure he wins" said Alejandro.

Backstage with Lindsey.

"I'm here with Thresh Crash you say you have something new instore for Tobey Parker's team what is it" said Lindsey.

"Last week I learned a little something the Sniper Lock would not get Tobey to say those two words so I asked my father for a new move that he could teach me that would make sure Tobey now prepare to meet the Sniper Deathlock" said Thresh. "And I promise you I will unveil it tonight and at Rock Bottom Tobey will say I Quit to my new hold"

"So what is it" said Lindsey.

"If you've ever heard about the STF prepare to meets it's far more sadistic older brother" said Thresh.

"Well then as we get ready for our mainevent let's go over the match card" said KJ.

"The first match of the night will feature Randy Legend doing battle with Dwight Sampson in a singles match" said Paul.

""Yeah can Dwight's superior skill lead him to the finish or will Randy's fighting spirit be too much for the Hollywood Superstar?" said Alejandro.

"Then for the DCW Xtreme Title these two hate each other "The Lethal Weapon" Nathen Wolf looks to defend his title vs. "Da Gangsta" Ezekeil Irvine" said KJ.

"Yeah and Ezekiel wants the Xtreme title so badly that he'll do anything it takes for it even having to win three out of five falls" said Paul.

"Then the third match of the evening will be the team of The Scream-Os going up against the Bones N Skulls tag team" said Paul.

"Yeah the last two finishes Scarlett was involved in them this time Bones N Skulls says Scarlett will be accompanying Shadow not them to make sure that they win how will it turn out without the secret X-Factor watch Rock Bottom to find out" said KJ.

"Plus it will be a tag team elimination match" said Paul.

"Fallowing that we got another match in Alexander vs. Shadow" said KJ.

"Alexander protested against The Darkness and he lost his title now he goes against The Darkness leader but who will win" asked Alejandro.

"Then it's time for Albert to put or shut up as he looks to take on Aries in his debut match" said Alejandro.

"Will Albert prove that he is the future, past, and present of DCW or Aries get one step closer to a rematch with Thresh" Paul.

"Then in a Delinquent's Death Match Daniel Pheonix will take on "DV2" Phil Parsons" said KJ.

"Yeah and Duncan is going to be the special guest referee and he's already shown distaste towards Phil" said Paul.

"Then when Travis collides with Roland last time they meet one on one Roland dominated the match Travis has come back from that to pinning a former North America Champion in Daniel Pheonix but will Travis take the title or Roland retain is the question" said KJ.

"Then we have the woman's title invitaional match Maria wants a good challenger will she find one is the question" said Alejandro.

"Then our main event of the evening it's time for an I Quit match Tobey Parker meets the DCW Omega Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash in an I Quit match up" said Paul.

"Who will be saying the words and now Thresh says he has a new move that will guarentee he wins this match" said Alejnadro.

(Not Afraidd by Eminem plays)

"This is a four on four tag team elimination match up introducing first the team of the DCW Tag Team Champions Wrath and Crimson thier partners are Alexander Luciano and Tobey Parker" said the announcer.

"What a match here tonight and all four fo the opponents will be facing off at Rock Bottom with The Scream-Os defending the tag titles against Bones N Skulls, Alexander taking on the Darkness leader Shadow, and Tobey Parker trying to take the title away from Thresh" said KJ.

(Until The End by Breaking Benjamin plays)

"And thier opponents introducing first accompanied by Scarlett, they are Zero "The Reaper" Skull, Jared Bones, and The Shadow they are the stable only known as The Darkness" said the announcer.

They all slowly walk down and they stop before entering the ring.

(Walk Away from the Sun by Seether plays)

"And thier tag team partner from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada at 6 ft 2 and weighing 219 pounds he is the DCW Omega Champion of the world "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh walks down as he meets up with his partners and they all enter the ring.

Before Thresh goes into the ring he stops on his way with a happy expression on his face.

"You know what Tobey Parker I am not going to risk my health in this match so I've decided that I will not wrestle here tonight" said Thresh.

"We also agree we will be ready at Rock Bottom not here your history will be destroyed at Rock Bottom" said Shadow.

Tobey talks to the group them they flip off thier opponents. Tobey and Alexander jumps on the top rope and both Wrath and Crimson grab the ropes and all jumps off taking down each one of the heel's in a big collision course as the crowd is screaming out.

They all start brawling as gaurds comes out to restraid them as Bones N Skulls are fighting in the crowd with The Scream-Os.

The Scream-Os are using chairs to battle back the taller men and it's working as they throw both of them outside the Exit Door into the concession stands.

On the ramp Shadow and Alexander are having a fist fight as guards try to hold them back. In the middle of that Shadow hit's the Shadow's Descent onto the steel ring ramp.

In the ring Thresh and Tobey are fighting as Tobey whips Thresh to the ropes but Thresh hit's the Sniper Lariat. Thresh then slaps on the Sniper Deathlock (Inverted Deathlock STF). Tobey is fighting the hold but finally the combined pain is to much and Tobey taps out.

Thresh let's go as he smiles with the gaurds holding him back as Thresh yells at Tobey that he will say I Quit in two days.

"Thresh has unviled the Sniper Deathlock and it has proven to be more then a match for Tobey's resolve" said Paul.

"Yeah but in two days who will be Omega Champion and the security guards are all trying to stop the fighting" said KJ.

"Yeah well this all for DCW On-Slaught" said Alejandro.

* * *

Somehow I managed to get 4000 words in this with only one actual match a squash and a brawl to end the show I have no idea how that worked.

Anyways Rock Bottom will be up after Champ releases both the Preshow Chapter and Back the Past Chapter.


End file.
